Stealing My Brother's Girlfriend
by southernme
Summary: Ryan(Briley Pierce) blamed his brother Nick(Dolph Ziggler) for losing his cherished job.With ever building hatred towards his brother,Ryan wanted to let Nick know what does it feel like to lose something important to him.Since Nick stole his chance to shine in WWE,Ryan would steal his brother's girlfriend,AJ,even if he 'hates' her too.AJ Lee/Briley Pierce(FLUFF?Hopefully!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot. This story is written purely from an imagination for the entertainment of the readers only.**

**First of all, don't scold at me for thinking of this unthinkable pairing for this story. The idea just came up after Briley Pierce got released and my imagination started to run wild and if AJ looked good with Dolph, maybe it's not going to be that bad to try pairing her up with his brother, right? In this story, let's just assume wrestling in WWE was Briley's only vision and that AJ wasn't going to react at everything like she did on-screen. Also, most of the time, this story took place without following real events. I planned this story to be a short story, I don't know, depends on the readers' reception. Would be useless to write something if there's no reaction, right? Okay, I'm done talking. Give it a try and enjoy the first chapter if you will.**

* * *

The phone rang again. It was for the second time that afternoon and although it was far from reaching tens of incoming calls, Ryan Nemeth still hated it. Especially when he knew who was calling him at that instant.

He stretched his body outwards from the sofa he sat on, grunting before turning his cap sideways and turning off his TV with the remote control. With another displeased sound coming out of his mouth, this time he stood up and walked to the telephone, far from being excited, picking it up.

"Yeah?", he spoke tonelessly.

"Hey there lil bro", the voice from the other line talked a bit loud, well, too loud for Ryan though. "You don't seem too happy to hear my voice", his brother Nick teased him.

_Why should I? Son of a bitch!_

"Hey there big bro! What's up?", he said in a high pitched voice, one of his hands waving in the air mockingly, as if he was forcing any contentment out of his system.

"Better!", Nick nodded before continuing, "Just to inform you, we're on our way to your place. Maybe about 10 minutes away!"

_We're? Okay, I know you're my brother but bringing another person to my apartment? That's not on my expectation list._

"Oh, okay! Who's with you?", he asked out of a gritted teeth.

"My babycake AJ, of course! You know, your sister-in-law from the future?"

_Ouh! That pint sized living piñata? Way to go, asshole!_

"Yeah, um, okay! I'll be waiting here", Ryan stated with an eye roll.

"Sweet! See you later"

Ryan hung up the phone and slammed it a little too roughly and he chewed on his lower lip hard, restraining himself from muttering curse words out of his unfiltered mouth.

He should've known that his brother was going to take his stupid little girlfriend with him and he could just hope Nick and AJ wouldn't spend their night here.

Being the typical caring good old big brother, Nick had offered to visit him after he got released from his contract just yesterday. Ryan got no mood to say no to his persistent brother. Who in the hell would be in a good mood if they got fired from their cherished jobs?

Just days ago, the officials was praising him, saying it might be his time to shine on Raw or Smackdown but what did he get after that? A phone call of that monotone voice wishing him luck in his future endeavour. He only got one person to blame for it; Nick Nemeth his own brother.

Ryan knew deep down because of Nick's hardworks, bloods, sweats and tears that paid off as the elder finally escalated to main event status, even with a gold in his hand. But that was also the reason why the younger man got released. It had to be. He could never get out of his brother's shadow anyway. He tried and failed many times. Anywhere he went, there would always be a comparison brought up. Every interview he served as a guest, there would always be a 'Dolph Ziggler' topic came up. He tried hard to prove himself that he was just as good, if not, better than his brother. Maybe his on-screen gay sounded given name also played a role in that too. What kind of a rising superstar shall be named Briley Pierce? What, did the creative were thinking about a male name for Britney Spears?

He glared in disgust just to think of these things. He hated being Dolph Ziggler's baby brother. Things might turn differently if he was the one that was four years older than the other but it didn't. He hated Nick for it. It was always him that got the praises and achievements while he just stood at the sidewalk, watching his older brother soaking up the fame and fortune. And not to mention, he had a so called hot girlfriend by his side. Only blind people would find that skinny little bitch attractive.

And the fact that he was coming to visit him today made him sick in the gut. He could already vision what was going to happen. Nick would hug him in comfort, asking him if he was okay and words of wisdom would filed in his ears afterwards. Why did he bother when they were not on the best brotherly terms all this time? Most of the time, their encounters would always end up in a fight, mostly verbally, physicality involved only twice as far as he could remember. He must be here to show off to him that he still had a job while he didn't.

Because of his brother, he lost his job. Well, not exactly, but it must be. What else could it be? His brother could speak out of his dissatisfaction of his talent showcasing time and got it while he did the same but got released for it? He had enough. Enough with the world revolving around his brother. For once in his life, Ryan wanted Nick to feel how depressing it was to lose even just a small thing in his glorious everyday life as a WWE Superstar. Why don't let him feel what he felt to have something matters to him the most had been taken away from him?

_You contributed to the lost of my job; the only job I could ever think of having for my whole life. You stole my chance to shine before it even happened. Why don't I just do the same to you? What was it that you told me before? AJ was the one and she will be the mother of your children and your light for the rest of your life? Well, brother, it seemed like that would never happen. It doesn't matter if I hate her too, as long as I see that smiling face of yours turned to a depressed frown for once, that would be good for me._

* * *

**I know, no Briley/Ryan and AJ's interaction in this chapter. After all, it's just an intro. We'll have to wait until the next chapter. Please review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

With the sound of the doorbell ring, Ryan dragged his feet across the floor, up until he reached his destination. He made a face before turning it into a fake smile when he opened the door. And there stood the couple he hated the most.

Before Ryan could even spoke a word to them, Nick slammed his luggage bag to his younger brother's chest.

_Ugh! What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"Sorry, bro. I need the bathroom!", the impatient Nick put one of his hand on Ryan's shoulder before he ran to the bathroom, leaving his brother with his girlfriend at the door.

Watching the bleach blonde haired man entered the bathroom, Ryan turned his focus to AJ, who rather looking awkward, as if she didn't know whether she should just try to ignore him like always or give him a sympathetic smile for what happened to him.

With one bag in his hand, he waved the other upwards as he bulged his eyes out towards her, "What? You're gonna just stand there?"

Rolling her eyes at him accompanied with a huff, AJ walked pass him along with her own bag, entering the apartment. As always, Ryan being his own self. She wondered if he was ever going to welcome her to the family. It's been about three years since she dated Nick, longer than they've started their storyline together yet she was still getting the cold shoulder from his brother. It bothered her in the beginning but now, it was best to just shut her mouth and stay away from this cocky man who was going to be her brother-in-law in the near future.

She settled on the sofa, brought her legs up so she sat cross-legged. She looked around the apartment and it was just as any other typical bachelor's place; disorganised, dusty, dirty clothes all over the place, food wraps and plastics with bottles left lying on the table and floor, and so forth.

When she put the palm of her hands on the rest of the sofa, she even felt something sticky in her hands when she ran it across the fabric. Instantly, a disgusted look plastered on her face as she wiped her hands on her jeans. She didn't even want to know what was that.

"I know I'm not as hygienic as my brother but no need to show off that look on your face. At least I'm not the worst!", Ryan noted out of nowhere.

_Yeah right! As if I'm gonna believe that. Wait! Did he stare at me earlier?_

"Well maybe you should start to change yourself. I mean, you're not getting any younger. This is the last year you'll be in your 20s", she stated, only to make him hissed in annoyance.

Before he could even reply anything, the bathroom door opened and out went Nick walking towards them. He could even see he was about to open his mouth to talk.

_Here we go! Putting up that caring elder brother face on. Oh, just cut that crap already, Nick!_

"Okay, whatever you want to say, shut it! I don't want to hear anything!", Ryan stopped him before he could even started.

Nick closed his mouth back and his lips formed to a thin line. It hasn't even been an hour that he was here yet his little brother was already putting up with his usual 'I don't want to hear what you have to say' antique. He was really genuine about this visit. He wanted to know how Ryan was doing after his release, knowing that just like him, the younger one loved being in this wrestling business like his life was depending on it.

"Ryan, I'm worried about you, we all do. I know how important the job was for you and you don't even tell me about your release? If I didn't read that on the wrestling sites and heard it from the others, I'm probably still be clueless about it"

Ryan sighed, a part of his lower lip stuck out in the air as he did so before shrugged his hands off, "Okay, I got released! I lost my job and you don't! Happy?"

Nick looked at his brother with furrowed eyebrows, "What are you talking about? This is not about me. I'm here just to check on you, is that even wrong?"

"I told you everything's fine. I'm still alive, right? Don't worry, I'm not stupid, Nick!"

"That's not what I meant"

Ryan eyed on his brother's head shaking and he tried to fight a dismayed look from appearing on his face.

_Relax! They're here now and you already have your perfect plan. Stay calm, Ryan. Don't ruin everything you had planned earlier. Deep breath! Try not to slap that face! Don't slap that face! Don't slap that face!_

He looked down and puffed out a breath before looking up at Nick, "I'm sorry. It's just hard for me and I don't want anybody to bring it up. I just need some time alone and I'll be okay in a few days"

Nick sympathetically touched his brother's shoulder for comfort, "Alright, I won't say a thing about that thing. But just remember, if you need anything, I'll always be here for you, brother", he assured him before he glanced over AJ, who was watching the two brothers' moment.

_Course I need something. I need my job back but I know you won't be able to help me with that selfish ass of yours. Here for me? Then why are you grinning at your girlfriend like a schoolboy? Hah, just see if you're still going to have that love sick look on your face tomorrow morning._

"So," Ryan paused to look at Nick and AJ briefly, "You guys staying here tonight, right?"

They both nodded.

"I appreciate it", he lied, "But as I said, I need some time alone so..."

"We can just book a hotel room", AJ suggested while giving her boyfriend Nick a look, so he would go with the flow. Well at least she was trying to give Ryan some space and hoped he could see her intention.

Ryan turned his body a bit so he could look at both Nick and AJ before he shook his head with a smile, "Actually, I've already done that for you guys. I'll send you there after we get some dinner. Sounds good?"

"Well I don't see the reason to say 'no'", Nick stole a glance at AJ only to see her nodded.

"It's set then. I'll change my clothes first. You guys could wait here for a minute"

"Nah, we'll just wait for you at the parking lot", Nick declined as he took his bag and walked to the door before he called up his girlfriend, "Let's go, babe!"

AJ rose up from her seat and with her belongings, she approached Nick and walked out first as he opened the door for her. Seconds later, Nick followed after and soon they both were gone from Ryan's sights.

Immediately, a smirk plastered on his face when he had those ideas he planned playing on his mind. It was only about time before everything would be carried out the exact way he wanted.

_You might be holding the door open for her today but tomorrow, you'll slammed it right across her face. And I'll be there to watch it with pure joy._

* * *

**What do you think Ryan would do in the next chapter? Don't worry if you think the story is progressing slowly, I'll update another one tomorrow and hopefully I can post one chapter everyday. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan looked at his wrist watch as he waited for the hotel room keys at the reception desk. It was already 10 at night, which meant they've spent time on dinner and hang out for four hours. And it was the longest four hours he had experienced. Why wouldn't it be? Watching his brother and that midget he called a girlfriend spidermonkey-ing each other as they like to call it and how he was like an invisible object around them.

_Seemed like you're here to have your pre-honeymoon instead of checking on me. What an ass!_

"Here you go, sir. Please sign here", the woman behind the desk handed him two keys and slid a paper in his direction.

Scribbling his signature down and been given the green light, Ryan proceeded to take the keys with him. He grinned at them before keeping one of the keys in his trouser's pocket carefully. Then, he turned to walk to his brother, who was sitting at the lounge, having a questioning look when his eyes travelled around the environment in the hotel.

"Sorry this isn't some five-star hotel you would love", Ryan said in sarcastic tone as he handed the room key to Nick.

Hearing that from his younger brother, Nick stood up, instantly shaking his head while taking the key at the same time. "No. This place is good enough. At least it's not a motel! Thanks anyway"

_Liar! What a bad actor. Gee, wonder how come the people were really convinced with the Dolph Ziggler character! Ungrateful bastard! You're lucky enough I'm willing to pay for your accommodation, given that I'm unemployed now. Hah, who am I kidding? Even if I have a job, I won't bother to make you stay at a five-star hotel!_

"Welcome! So, where's that...", Ryan scanned around the place before looking at his older brother, swirling his pointing finger around the side of his head, "you know?"

Nick in return sighed at made a look at Ryan, "To your car. She said she forgot some of her things in the trunk. And could you please stop doing that? She's not really crazy, okay! Three years, Ryan! How much longer are you going to treat her like an outsider? You guys were just fine before I started to date her. Ryan, she'll be your sister-in-law in the coming future"

_Well, it's just about time before she's going to be like one, just a bit though. As to you, Nick, don't worry. I won't treat her like an outsider tonight. In fact, I'll treat her like she's my own. Yep! You can count on that!_

"Yeah yeah, whatever! You should go to your room now. The number's on the keychain", he replied lazily.

Nick nodded, "Alright. I'm already tired anyway. Thanks again. And could you please tell AJ I'm heading to the room first?"

"I will and I'll help to bring her things"

"And no making fun of her", he warned.

Ryan put his hands on his heart, "Trust me, Nick. I won't". "Now just go to your room. Go!", he pushed him to the elevator's direction.

Once Ryan sent his brother off into the elevator, he looked around cautiously just to make sure AJ didn't see Nick. Convinced that she wasn't there yet, he went back to where his brother sat earlier. AJ's handbag was still there and to ensure that his plan tonight was going to run smooth, he sneaked in her bag, searching for her phone. Luck sided with him as he found her iPhone and immediately, he took it and switched it off before slipping it in his pocket. He laid back at the couch with eyes closed, a victorious grin on his lips.

_So far so good, Ryan. You're a complete genius!_

Before he could continue to silently celebrate his successful first-half of his plan, a sound of a woman clearing her throat alarmed him. He opened up his eyes and stood in front of him was none other than AJ Mendez herself.

"Where's Nick?", she forced herself to ask the man sitting in front of her.

Ryan bit on his lower lips mischievously as he rose from his seat, his lying mode was about to run it's course.

"Umm... He just went outside. Gonna call our mom he said"

AJ frowned upon it, contemplating what Nick was going to tell his mom.

_Maybe he was just going to say something about Ryan._

"Really? Funny I didn't bump into him earlier"

He popped his head out towards her, "Duh! He went to the other direction. Course you won't see him"

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious", she replied with a mocking smile.

"Then next time think before you speak"

"Whatever, Ryan. Suit yourself", she rolled her eyes at him.

Ryan stopped whatever he was about to do when he heard her called her by his name. He didn't quite remember when was the last time she did so. During their time in FCW many years ago, that voice calling up his name was like a routine.

_Yeah, years ago. Before I even introduced you to my brother._

"Here", he pulled out the other key from his pocket, giving it to AJ, in which she accepted without question, "Nick said you should go first. He'll be up shortly, he said just don't lock the door. He won't take that long"

"Uhh, okay. Thanks, I guess", she awkwardly nodded.

"Right! I'm going now. Toddles!", he boringly waved before turning his heels and pretended to walk out from the hotel.

He turned to a hidden corner and watched AJ from far. He could see her muttering under her breath when she picked up all her things. Nobody was there to help her, making him to chuckle just by thinking of it. When she started to walk to the elevator, Ryan was doing victory lap inside.

_Yes! Sad that I didn't tell you the room you're going is on the second floor while your boyfriend is on the fifth floor. Oh well, there's nothing that we can do about it!_

Seeing her swallowed by the elevator's door, he walked out from his hiding spot, now heading to the stairs and climbed it in no hurry. He just did it with no worry in the world at all. In fact, he actually enjoyed this walk because this is the last night he would feel his brother being superior over him. When the next day came, Nick would fall to his lowest once he found out his own brother did something to the most important woman in his life.

_Oh come on, Nick! What's gonna hurt just to lose your girl compared to losing my job? You had many other girls begging for you to take them while I only had one chance, one fucking chance to make a name in the WWE._

After he reached the second floor, Ryan even took a stroll along the hallway several times before he settled on AJ's room, and he didn't even enter it yet. Since there was no peephole to look at, Ryan could only bring his ear closer to the door to have a bit of idea what she was doing.

Thankful for his greatly functioned ears in terms of hearing, he heard the water sprinkled, making sound against the tiles of the floor. Acknowledging that AJ must be having her shower, he quietly and carefully turned the doorknob. Just like how he had expected, it was unlocked. Entering the room, he switched off every bit of any light sources, except the bathroom of course. Wouldn't want that woman to scream in sheer terror due to the darkness. One last thing he remembered was to lock the door before he went to the bed, stripping himself until he was only in his short before he climbed the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, after the sound of water, clothes unfolded and hairdryer stopped, AJ stepped out of the bathroom, clad with an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She suddenly stopped her tracks, wondering why it was dark in here.

"Babe, was this your doing? Are you there?", she squinted her eyes with hands stretched out like a blind person, searching for a figure.

"Yeah, I'm on the bed", Ryan answered mimicking his brother's voice. What can he say? He was just that good at impersonation.

He could see her identified his spot, as she now walked towards him and climbed on the bed with him, "Why did you put the lights off?"

Again with his brother's voice, he spoke, "Enough with the lights we had today, babe! Under this darkness, I know you could still light me up"

_Okay! That turned out weirdly cheesy. Yuck!_

She giggled once she heard that. Even if it was really dark that the only thing she saw at him was his silhouette, she could already imagine the face he made. She knew what he meant about it. "Babe! If you're horny and up for some love-making actions, just said it already. Keep the cheesiness to the Show Off, not my Nicky!"

"Well, if you said so", Ryan stopped his sentence before grabbing her waist near to his bare body, immediately kissing her full on the lips, in which she didn't take even a split second to reply the lust he gave her.

In the mean time, he yanked her shirts off. By this time, he pulled her closer that they could feel each other's warm bodies; chest to chest, thighs to thighs, mouth to mouth until every inch left between their bodies was closed just like that.

While enjoying this, Ryan didn't forget why he did it in the first place. To hurt his brother Nick; showing him how he felt everytime his older brother achieved another success after success. Nick already got everything he want that he ever dreamed of so taking this precious little thing from him wouldn't kill. It never felt that good doing this; carrying out his plan while he could have an enjoyable time tonight. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

**That's all for today, guys. I hate writing this Ryan in these early chapters, lol. So turned out it was him that introduced AJ to Nick. Why he suddenly 'hated' AJ would be explained in the future though I think you guys might already have the idea why. New chapter tomorrow so please please please review. Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick couldn't sleep tight for the whole night. His girlfriend that he loved deeply didn't come to his room for their stay. He waited for five minutes and that turned to fifty minutes and it went on until hours gone by. He tried to reach to her by texting and calling her but she never answered. Very weird for it coming from her. She would never do such thing to him no matter how busy she was or if she suddenly had something important to do.

The only other person he could ask was his brother, Ryan. But seeing clearly how his little brother acted towards AJ, it was impossible that he knew where she was.

Her absence couldn't help him from having this weird feeling tingled inside of him. He thought there had to be something wrong. This never happened before. Waiting for the early morning to come, he had decided to ask the worker at the reception desk, just in case if he or she saw his girlfriend last night.

Stepping out of his hotel room, he went right to the elevator and pushed the button to the ground floor. While waiting for himself to reached his destination, he slumped his back to the wall of the elevator, running his hands on his bleach blonde hairs, an exasperated sigh coming out from his mouth.

"Where are you, AJ?, he whispered to himself, wondering at his own question.

The sound of the 'ding' made him stood straight again before he walked out. The first thing he looked at was the reception desk and he wasted no time rushing to it.

A woman in her early 30s was the one behind the desk that morning and once she spotted Nick coming towards her, she gave him a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, sir! How can I help you?"

Nick tapped his fingers on top of the counter before he spoke, "Morning", he smiled back, not wanting to be rude, "Umm... I checked in here last night with my girlfriend, well, my brother checked us in under his name. The problem is my girlfriend didn't come back in our room, which is room 155 by the way. Is it possible that you guys could look through your CCTVs to find her?"

The woman frowned and pursed her lips, thinking for a while. "Uhh... Well, we could but that would be time-consuming. And you said something about your brother? Did he book just one room for you or did he book another one for himself?"

"Why would he book another room for him when he lives in this state?", he asked, only for the woman to shrug but he seemed to notice that she was trying to hold back a look that only a perverted minded person would make.

Nick stopped from thinking further and demanded, "Can you scan through the rooms booked under Ryan Nemeth?"

"Hold on, sir. Let me check", she said before she went to the computer and started to type in the name.

While waiting for her to return, Nick's mind wandered again to what the woman said and the look on her face. He knew what she was thinking. But Ryan and AJ wouldn't do something like that, right? As much as hostile Ryan could be towards him, he wouldn't do what he thought he would do.

_You're thinking too much, Nick! Just think positive. Ryan's your own brother, no matter how many times you fight with him, he will never think of something cruel like that. And AJ loves you just as much as you love her, she would never betray you._

"Found it. He booked two rooms last night. Room 155 on the fifth floor and Room 127 on the second floor", the woman came back, putting a halt on Nick's thought.

_No! No! AJ wouldn't be in that room! Probably Ryan needed a night to clear up his mind, that's all._

"Okay then, thanks!", he finished before he turned around and headed back to the elevator impatiently.

Watching him walking away, the woman felt the need to standby just in case an unwanted scene to happen and ruined the hotel's reputation. So, she waved and called one of the two security guards near the entrance to follow Nick from behind.

Meanwhile, Nick, oblivious with the fact he was about to be followed, hastily picked up his pace after he ran out of the elevator. He rushed forward with his eyes kept looking left and right to search for the number of his brother's hotel room. Once he successfully found it, he stopped and not even giving himself a chance to catch his breath, he knocked on the door.

"Ryan? Ryan, open the door!"

He knocked several times more but there was no response. Even the shuffling of feet approaching the door couldn't be heard. He turned the doorknob but it was locked. Began to be frustrated, he knocked the door again, but this time louder than before, almost accompanied with anger with every contact of his fist with the wooden structure. He then alternated with knocking and slamming his shoulder to the door to break it open with each feelings of uneasiness and frustration started to build up higher.

"RYAN! RYAN!", he spat.

* * *

Ryan grumbled and squinted one eye opened, turned his head to the back a bit and there was light coming from the window and thank god, there were curtains or his eyes would hurt from looking directly at the sunlight.

He turned back around and met with locks of dark brown long hairs, the scent of her shampoo immediately filled his nostrils. He couldn't help but to sniff it even if he didn't want to in the first place. He then wondered where his hands settled on and only then he realised one of his hands was locking her bare stomach firmly under the sheets. He didn't know how in the hell he could spoon her with her back resting against his chest and to further adding the insult, he comfortably brought her close with his arm snaking around her waist.

_Shit! What the fuck? Bad hand! Bad!_

Loathing his own gesture, he retracted his arm away from her, carefully enough not to wake her up but he failed. She stirred awake but still couldn't see his face as she was putting back his arm on her stomach, mumbling with a hoarse voice. "Don't let go. Not yet", she ordered before trying to sleep again.

Fighting back an irritated huff, he mentally cursed himself and the woman in front of him. He breathed in and out in frustration and awkwardly tried to relax again, well that was until there was a knock on the door and the yelling of his name.

Knowing who was it, he pulled the sheets up to his head with his free hand, covering his entire body so AJ wouldn't see him once she turned around.

Scowling with a sleepy face, she got up and scratched her head as she sat on the bed. The knock on the door only got louder than ever, annoying her in the process. She shook the person beside her, whom she thought was her boyfriend, wanting to wake him up, "Babe, there's someone at the door"

He only replied it with a lazy groan as he continued to hide in the covers.

AJ started to get panic and scared when the person on the door started to slam the door with his body, as if he was trying to break it open.

"Nick, wake up! That person just won't stop", she shook him violently but was ignored.

The colliding sound stopped so suddenly and AJ held her breath, wondering if it stopped for good. But seconds later, with one last bang, the door busted open.

AJ's eyes opened wide and her face gone pale when she saw the man froze at the door, who was looking at her with shock, which later took turn with anger and feeling betrayed. With trembling hands and quivering lips, she looked under the cover that wrapped her from chest to bottom. She wore nothing at all. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes dilated after she realised something.

_If Nick's there then who's beside me?_

She gulped before she looked at her side, pulling the covers off the other side and she instantly felt all her blood rushed to her head and stopped there. How petrified she was to see it wasn't Nick after all, but his own brother, Ryan.

"Mmm... Good morning, honey bunny", he whispered, squinting his eyes open at her and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

AJ didn't manage to process what happened afterwards. What she saw and heard was Nick screaming his brother's name out loud in anger then launched himself to Ryan's bedside, pulling him up and in a flash, Nick's balled fist lunged at Ryan's right eye, sending him off to the floor.

* * *

**Aww, poor Nick. He shouldn't have seen that. Want another chapter tomorrow? Then please review. Thank you in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5

"RYAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Once Nick saw his own girlfriend wrapped under the bed sheets and his brother's head popped out of the cover, he completely lost it. With a complete rage, he stomped across the room and grabbed Ryan by the head before he flung his fist to the younger man's face making him to thud on the floor; his right eye became the victim of his brother's powerful punch.

Ryan's reflex came to work as he quickly crossed his arms in front of his face, right after he groaned in pain, thanks to Nick's work. Just awaken from his sleep, how could he be fully aware enough to fight Nick back off? He was still unsteady and the only thing he could do right now was to avoid and defend himself from another combo of Nick's tantrum gestures.

Nick kept launching punches to his brother and by the time he was working on the stomach, he could hear AJ yelling in panic, ordering him to stop but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't listen to her and he wouldn't stop beating him. No. Not after what they both did to him. He felt betrayed and when losing the control of his own mind and action, this was he was doing.

He didn't stop until he felt someone pulled him away from Ryan. He didn't give a damn who it was. He only wanted to break himself free and jumped back on his brother. His bastard little brother.

"Sir, stop it or I'll call the police!", the man who was identified as the security guard gripped on Nick's both arms tightly, preventing him from getting away and causing more scene.

When he heard him, Nick tried his best to calm down.

"Okay! Okay! But let me go first!"

Hesitantly, the large built man released him, but not entirely. He'd seen this many times before and he wouldn't be fooled again. But much to his surprise, Nick kept his words and stopped his beating.

"You need to get out from this hotel right away, sir!"

Nick looked over to Ryan, who didn't look like he would rise up anytime soon with his 'gifts', making him satisfied for what he did. Then he turned to AJ, who was now in tears, covering her entire body around with the sheets like a giant mantle and he didn't want to believe that she was showing guilt and regret.

He put his hands up in front of the guard's face, "I will, but I need a minute... alone!"

"But sir, I need you to-"

"I said I just need a fucking minute. I won't even kill that motherfucker on that damn floor!", Nick cut him off, his face red with anger, his neck filled with bulging raging veins.

The bigger man put his hands up in defeat but managed to send him a threat, "Okay, but if you decided to do something stupid, you'll have to convince the cops afterwards", he warned before leaving and waited just outside the hotel room.

AJ glanced at the guard until his figure disappeared beside the wall and instantly, fear consumed her of what was about to happen. Blinking her eyes to wash away her streaming tears, she could feel Nick's flared eyes on her as he motioned towards her.

Her lips was still quivering and trying to courage herself, slowly she looked up at Nick. His previous expression had changed to a disappointed, deceived one.

"Babe... I can explain", her voice stammered and became a bit husky, another stream of tears ready to flow.

Nick shook his head and he choked up, "Save it! Save it, AJ! I don't want to hear it"

Instead of listening to him, she got up from the bed and extending one of her hands out to hold him, in which he roughly swatted away.

He scowled at her, "Don't touch me. You... you're a-"

"Please, Nick. I can explain. It's not what you think", she pleaded to explain the real situation, almost begging for him to listen.

"Not what I think?", he looked at her in disbelief. "You're naked and he's only in shorts and both of you on the bed together; if that doesn't picture what I thought, then I don't know what will", he flailed his hands in distress before he turned his heels.

"No! Don't leave", AJ chased him and linked her hands around his arm.

He refused and pulled his arm away. "Stay away from me, you dirty shameless cheating slut. I hate you!", he spat with venom in his tone before he walked straight to the door without looking back.

"Please don't do this. Nick-", she begged but it was too late. Nick slammed the door shut right in front of her face. She jumped a bit from shock before she collapsed on the floor, crying louder than before.

Unbeknownst to her, that whole scene was watched by Ryan, who though in numbing pain, managed to crawl up just so his head would rest on the foot of the bed. After the beating his brother gave him moments ago, he even had the nerve to smirk at the short drama between the love birds, who wouldn't be all that loving after this. Just like how he predicted, Nick indeed slammed the door right in front of AJ's face, enlightening him further.

_Bingo!_

* * *

**Ooh! Damn! Anyway, please review for an update. Thank you so so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Patting the blackening bag under his right eye with his finger gently, Ryan looked under the bed and grabbed his shirt and jeans with his free hand. Before he would approach AJ, who was a crying mess near the door, he needed to dress himself first.

Once he was done, he walked around the bed, this time searching for AJ's clothes. Picking up each one of them, only then he walked towards AJ, with a crooked smile on his lips. Kneeling beside her, he was about to put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her in for a soothing hug and nothing was surprising when she shoved him away angrily.

"Woah ho ho... Take it easy, sweetheart! No need to push me like that", he wavered his hands sarcastically while she grimaced at his presence beside her.

She continued looking at him furiously, her lower lips pouted in dissatisfaction. Ryan gulped when he saw her doing that before he cleared his throat, masquerading a face that showed no remorse. Instead, he let AJ's clothes dangled with his hands, making her face turned crimson red.

"How did last night go?", he asked jokingly, only to make AJ to roughly grab her clothes from his hand. "Well I'll take that as mind-blowing. Isn't it?", he wiggled his brow at her with a cheeky grin that would make girls scream and faint, except AJ.

"Why? Why me?", the silent woman finally spoke but barely. At this time, she could control her tears already but only time would tell when another set would threaten to burst out.

He sighed, running his hand through his hairs, "Because of Nick! Seeing you're the only thing he cherished the most beside his own career, I had to pull you in this"

"But why?"

"It's not fair that I lost my job and he doesn't. We're dreaming for this since we're old enough to decide what we wanted to do. I'm more hardworking than him. I rather leave my promising writing job for this wrestling business, even if it didn't guarantee my future. It's not fair", he spat.

"Well maybe you didn't work hard enough", AJ muttered only to be yelled at.

"I'm not finished!", he glared at nothing particular.

"You know how it felt like to be compared with your sibling all the time? You know how it made me feel? It made me feel like I'm worthless. Ever since we were kids, Nick got everything he wants. If he couldn't, he'd tried his hardest until he gets it. It was and still all about him. Other people's feelings? Pushed aside. Period!"

AJ looked down and bit her lips in. The feeling of wanting to get angry and slap Ryan in the face was replaced momentarily with her family treatment towards her.

Ryan glanced at her before he lowered his head to get in level with AJ's, "You know how it felt, right? Your parents prefer your brother and sister and wished you never exist, that it was a mistake to keep you in the first place. It hurt, isn't it? Well so do I! I hate it when I accomplished something, there's always gonna be this 'Well Nick's better and blah blah blah' bullshit and I'm sick of it. I lost my job now! The only job that I could see my future in! How does that feel if it happens to you, AJ?"

Seeing how close he was that his hot breath was blowing her cheek, she backed off a bit so she could look him in the eyes, "You could just tell Nick about it"

"And what? Persuade him to help me get my job back? Yeah, as if he's going to do that for me. Even I have to get my own WWE tryout by myself. He's just a selfish arrogant son of a bitch who stole everything away from me", he said with a disgusted tone.

_Including you._

"He's not!", she protested as quick as a lightning.

"How do you know he's not when you're head over heels for him? I lived with him for almost 29 years and I never got the recognition I deserved just because he did it first. I don't even have the chance to make my parents proud. Never once they congratulated me. All they did was 'That's great' because they've already celebrated it, over my brother", he finished his displeasure towards Nick.

She stared elsewhere and thought whether she should buy his words or not. Three years not spending time with her former best buddy raised that suspicion that she couldn't hide. Three years was enough for a person changed completely, right?

"Enough with this sappy crap!", he exclaimed and AJ wasn't sure if she just saw him sniff, as if he was about to weep just now.

She didn't know what possess her that she wanted to squeeze the man on his shoulder in comfort. The man that took advantage of her last night just because of his disdain towards his own brother. She had no idea what made Ryan hated Nick that much. Everytime these two met, they would be like any usual brothers with their up and downs; sometimes joking with each other like they were attached at the hips while the other times bickering like they were enemies. Her thought was shut off when Ryan nudged at her like little boy.

"Huh?", she said looking lost.

Ryan looked at AJ with an expression as if he was a survivor in the jungle and she was the first deer he just saw in a long time.

"I said, you were amazing last night. Wow, I mean, you were that damn good! I wish I had that night vision goggles on so I could watch you doing it in the dark!", he teased, making her to gasp in disbelief.

_This guy is a complete lunatic bipolar douche! One moment you're furious with your fate then now, you have the nerve to bring that thing up?_

AJ felt warmth started to take over her face as the embarrassment consumed her. Clutching her wears angrily in her one hand, she used the other to tightly hold on the comforter that was wrapping her body from showing some skin for Ryan's delight. Sure he had seen her in her ring gear but after what they had last night, it suddenly made her felt the need to build a wall around her.

Seething and giving him one last scowl, she got up from her sitting position on the floor to rush to the bathroom to put on her clothes and leave that place as soon as possible.

But when she started to move her heels, he stopped her and turned her around to face him, his hands steadily resting on the side of her arms.

"Take a good care of yourself! Who knows in the coming weeks, you and I are going to be parents", he winked at her before leaving.

Now that she was alone in the room, AJ stood froze like a statue, like her feet where nailed at where she was standing. A sudden realisation hit her.

_That means he didn't use any protection last night. And I... I'm not on my pills either._

* * *

**The chance for AJ to be back with Nick is very unlikely at this point, huh? And what a childish reason you had, Ryan! So next chapter will have AJ trying to talk with Nick. What do you think will happen? I'll update after I get 30 reviews. Just joking! Okay, I'll update tomorrow if I get 3 reviews, sounds better? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has already been three days since AJ went back on the road after her misfortunate visit to Orlando. She went there with her boyfriend, Nick, but went home by herself, all because of the dark event that took place at the hotel room that early morning.

Today was supposed to be the usual Tuesday, where taping of Smackdown show would take place. It would be hard today, having to act like she was okay doing a segment with Nick when it was clearly not. He haven't talked to her since he left that hotel that morning. Dolph did speak to AJ Lee but nothing happened between Nick and AJ Mendez. She respected his professionalism but she was suffering too much already.

Last night after Raw, she tried to grab the chance to speak to him after their segment but when she entered his locker room, his things was already gone. She texted him and called him everyday and night frantically, but he ignored her. She was stressed to be put in this condition. She didn't want to lose her lover and all she needed was a chance to explain herself to him, that's all. If he didn't want to believe her afterwards, only then she could accept the fact that maybe Nick and her weren't meant to be. Hopefully, he trusted her and wouldn't break up with her.

This all came to her standing in front of Nick's locker room. While waiting for their turn to tape their in-ring segment, she should take this opportunity to talk to him. She knew he was in there probably warming up, but he wouldn't have any reason to avoid her this time.

Her fingers trembled as they came in contact with the doorknob. She turned it and saw Nick sitting on the bench taping his wrist, his back facing her. Hearing the sound of the door being opened, he turned to see who it was. Once their eyes came in contact, he sighed angrily and sent her a glare before he looked back to his hand to further working on with his wrist tapes.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we already discuss with everyone what's going to happen in the ring? Leave! I have nothing to say to you!", he straightforwardly told her.

"Well I have!", she was determined, entering the room and shut the door. She nervously walked to him and spoke, "What you saw that morning is not what you think. It was just a misunderstanding"

She waited eagerly for his response, only to be replied with a sneer. Nick slammed the remaining of the tapes aggressively on the bench before he got up and got in her face.

"Misunderstanding you said? Were you drunk that night before? Did my brother force you to do it? Were the two of you've been framed?", he cocked his head to the sides as every question came out of his mouth.

She chewed on her lower lip before guiltily replied all of his questions in one word, "No"

"See?", he said unimpressed, "Now where's the misunderstanding you're talking about, AJ?"

"It was dark by that time. He switched off all the lights. I didn't even know it was Ryan on that bed. I thought it was you", she lifted her head at him.

He snorted mockingly, "AJ, even if you wanted to defend yourself and dying to convince me, at least find a reasonable reason, not one that a high school student would come up with"

She shook her head tearfully, raising the palm of her right hand, "I swear to God, babe. I'm not lying"

He surprised her with his pointing finger right in front of her nose, "Don't you ever try to call me like that ever again"

"Please, I'm sorry! Nick, forgive me! But trust me, all I'm telling you is the truth. If I knew it's not you, you think I'll do it? I love you and I wouldn't do something like that to you, believe me"

"Sorry, dear. I don't buy your bullshits!", he shook his head, making his hairs flew left and right as he smirked at her.

To hear his words and to see his careless expression, AJ's started to do what she was doing for the past few days; crying. She really didn't want to lose Nick. She loved him that much but if that was what he wanted and it made him happy, did she have any other choices? Never in her life she met a man like Nick. Instead of setting his eyes on other attractive girls like her colleagues, he chose her. And she wasn't as successful as she was now when he started developed feelings for her. For God's sake, she was just a rookie by then.

But what did he do? He accepted her, professionally and personally. Everybody knew how she was with her family. They existed but they never see their own daughter as a human being; just a pitiful trash that they needed to chase away as soon as they can. When she decided to be a wrestler, they were happy not because her dream came true but because for far too long, they wouldn't have to suffer to see her in their lives again.

She never knew how it felt like to have a family; parents. But it all changed when she met his family. They treated her like their own daughter. She could never repay them for restoring her faith on having a family that she always dreamed of. They knew it was only about time when she would be having the last name Nemeth. But now, she blew it all. If they knew what happened between her and their sons, she would feel the heartbreak of losing important persons in her life again. Not only she would lose another parents, but she would also lose the only man she could ever wanted to be with.

_Are you happy now, Ryan?_

"And out of all people, it has to be my brother?", Nick questioned her, he was also on the verge of his own tears.

"Nick, I-"

"You know? I thought you're different. That you're not like any other girls I've dated. But you're far more worse. How could you, AJ? I gave my heart and my soul to you and you crushed it just like that. If this was some gossip spread by one of those girls, I'll believe you in a heartbeat. But I saw it with my own eyes. You and my little brother stabbed me in the back. And I was just 3 floors above you when you guys were fucking each other"

"Ryan planned all of this. He said you stole his chance to be a great WWE Superstar just like you and he thought it's only fitting if he marked me to piss you off"

"He could be an ass but if you didn't stop him, this wouldn't happen, right? Well you know what? From now on, you can do anything you want. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. We're done. You're free now. You can fuck all the other guys if you want right now. I don't need someone-"

Nick stopped when a powerful slap came across his left cheek and he looked down instantly, a disbelief laugh came out of his mouth. He didn't want to look at her. He knew she was crying for sure but he didn't want to see it. He might fall for it. He didn't want that. So he waited until he heard her shoes stomped against the floor until he couldn't hear it anymore. Enough with what she did in front of his eyes. Enough with all this stuff bugging him for these past few days.

He didn't see her again until he was at the gorilla position, waiting for his turn and her to get out there with this giant dude named on screen as Big E Langston. While the dark skinned man stretching his hands to warm out before the entrance theme played, he caught the glimpse of what he dubbed as the most disgusting but insanely cute couple to be distant from each other. AJ was sniffing her nose like she was just done crying while Nick looked out of the place, like he wasn't in his game.

_Probably one of those couple's little fights._

He shrugged and as if on cue, the music played and the three of them went out there, soaking the boos and slight cheers from the fans. As usual they headed to the ring and stood there along with their on-screen opponents, Jake Hager or famously know as Jack Swagger and his manager until Alberto threw a ladder inside, just like how it was planned.

AJ felt uncomfortable when Nick's burning skin from his arm brushed against hers but she wouldn't let it show. She could tell he was feeling the same so without wasting time, he went for a grab at the ladder. What should happened next was Jake would tried to prevent him from doing it by planting a kick at Nick's head and Nick would successfully backed away from it. But what happened next wasn't apart of the script. Nick lost his timing and the unaware Jake accidentally kicked him in the head really hard. Nick rolled out of the ring and the others including AJ hoped nothing serious happened.

Soon after, she jumped off the apron, while the others brawling in the ring and Nick climbed up again to finish his spot with Alberto's kick. He once again rolled out of the ring and knowing the camera wouldn't focus on him anymore, he showed his true colors at that time. Grabbing his head, he felt like the world was spinning and the lights were blinking several times, confusing his vision. When he tried to shake it off, that was when his head gave him the most hurtful nerve-wrecking pain he ever felt and everything went black.

AJ felt something was wrong when she didn't see Nick getting up quickly from the other side so she rushed to her now real life ex-boyfriend and the sight she saw making her heart fell to the cold ground. Nick was unconscious and got frightened with that, she frantically knelt next to him, laying his head on her laps as she screamed for her life to the medics for help.

* * *

**Haha, I posted a chapter. I said I would only update if I got 3 reviews but hey, 2 is great enough for me. And I couldn't help it. My mind just go boom boom boom with ideas for this story that I desperately need to write and upload it. We would have a time skip for the next chapter, like a week later and Nick was at his parent's home in Cleveland, where unfortunately, Ryan was there too. What will happen between them? Find out tomorrow and please please review this story. They motivates me so thank you very much for those who did review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 9 in the morning and after Nick took his medications, he slowly made his way out of his bedroom to head downstairs. It has been exactly a week since he was back at his parent's home. After getting a concussion at that Smackdown taping, he was rushed to the hospital, getting his brain scanned for any risk of suffering any injuries. After he was cleared to go home, the medicals offered to send him home. He wouldn't want to go back at his apartment he shared with his ex-girlfriend back in Tampa. Back in the days when he was staying at the hospital, only God knew how cruel he was to ask the doctor and nurses to stop AJ from visiting him.

_Well, that's not as bad as what you did behind my back. _

He lazily dragged his feet to the living room, grabbing the remote control before he took a seat on his favourite couch just opposite the TV before he clicked it on. Everything was about morning shows and decided that nothing was worth the watch at that time, he switched the TV off and put the remote on a short table beside him. He sighed deeply, and rested his head back, shutting his eyes closed to take in the moment. It was beyond boring to be stuck at home doing nothing but it was better than having to face AJ, right?

"Why are you sleeping here? You should go back to your room, Nick", an old woman's voice filled in his ears and he squinted one eye opened, crooking a smile at her.

"I'm not sleeping, mom. Just feeling a bit dizzy, nothing unusual. Where's dad by the way?"

Nick's mother shook her head lightly before taking a seat next to her eldest son. She was just done washing all the dishes in the kitchen and feed her children's dogs outside before she came in, spotting Nick looking like he was sleeping.

She caressed the top of his head, "He went out fishing with his friends this morning. How are you feeling anyway, son? Does your head still hurt? And have you eaten your pills and breakfast on your bed?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand, "Yes, mom. Don't worry. I'm getting better, not a hundred percent but I'm on my way there"

Mrs. Nemeth pouted at her son like she almost broke down, playfully slapping the side of his arm, "You gave me heart attack when AJ told me what happened, you know that!"

"Come on, mom. Can we not speak about her?", he sighed before pleading at his mother.

The sight of her son looking so fragile, hurt and heartbroken made the old woman to sympathise the young man. He told her what happened between AJ and him, including the details about her youngest son too. She knew how Ryan was dissatisfied with every treatment his brother were getting from everyone, including her husband and her. But that didn't mean he could simply destroy Nick and AJ's happiness.

She loved both of her sons equally but Ryan always thought otherwise. She knew deep down the brothers cared about each other, but Ryan's blinding jealousy of his own brother made him doing the unthinkable; sleeping with Nick's woman. She was waiting for both of her sons, husband and the daughter she never had to be at home so they could talk properly about what happen. She couldn't take the fact that all her children were playing strangers and enemies with each other.

"You didn't give her a chance to speak for herself. You just can't believe what your eyes saw. And given the fact that you're with her for almost three years now? Are you just going to push her away just like this? Nick, I know you still love her and doing this to her and to yourself would only make you both suffer. Your dad and I like her, she's our child too. Don't waste her just like that, Nick. That poor girl had suffer too much already by her own flesh and blood"

"I do love her, mom. You think I was happy being like this? Because of her, I was lost and got hurt. Look at me! I don't want to lose her but that image of her and Ryan, argh!", he grunted in frustration, running his hand through his hairs and whispered, "I just can't"

"Ryan shouldn't do something like that to you; his own brother. He went too far this time. I haven't heard from him since I tried to talk some sense in his head two days ago!"

"Just drop it, mom. I don't want to deal with either both of them, okay?"

She gave him a light nod and tried to lighten him with a weak smile. She rubbed his thigh for comfort before they heard a key struggling in the door lock.

"Your dad couldn't be home this soon", she stated before getting up and headed to the door.

The door clicked open and the elder woman was slightly surprised to see her other son greeting her with a cheeky innocent smile.

"Hi, mom!", he grinned before he pushed the door wide opened and dragged his suitcase inside.

Ryan glanced over someone and hissed to see Nick on the couch, scowling at him. Instantly, his thumb went to his now light purple bruise under his eye, reminiscing what took place that morning.

"Now you know the way home, huh?", their mom put her hand on her hips.

Ryan just shrugged and made a sad face, "Well, what can I do? I don't have a job anymore and I need to save money from now on. Guess I'm back being the boy living in his parent's basement"

To hear that, Nick pulled a disgusted face. His brother was being overdramatic at his best. He wouldn't live in the basement. He had a nice big bedroom upstairs.

"If there's nothing else, I'll head to my room!", Ryan spoke and started to walk, when his mother tugged him by the arms.

"Wait!", she turned him to face her and squinted at the mark under his right eye, "Where did you get that?", she pointed.

Ryan jerked the side of his lower lips upward before he glowered at Nick. He answered, his eyes still on his older brother, "That you should ask your favourite son over there!"

"Nick!", Mrs. Nemeth shrieked at his sitting son in disappointment.

Losing his patience since he saw that black haired man he hesitantly called brother, Nick got up and motioned towards Ryan angrily, while at the same time tried to fight the slight sting inside his head.

He grabbed Ryan by the collar, "You! What kind of shameless person are you. You know why I punched you in the first place. You deserved it! What? You want me to give you a perfect pair of black eyes now?", he balled a fist in front of his face, making the younger between those two to quickly shield his face with his hands.

Upset with her two children, she got in between them, parting them with distances as wide as her frail arms could stretch out.

"Enough! Both of you, stop!", she shot death glares to both of them. "We never taught you to fight against each other. Ryan," she glanced at him, "You stay here, I need to speak to you and Nick,", she turned to her other son, "Take some rest in your room. You're still hurt"

"You're lucky I got this concussion. If not, I'll give you one myself", Nick muttered angrily at Ryan, who had a victorious sly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! How's the head, bro? Hope you get well soon. I'll surely enjoy your company here", he said without any glimpse of sincerity in his voice.

"Ryan!", the woman stressed his name in threatening manner, making him to put his hands up in defeat.

He just breathed out series of laugh while watching his brother walked up to his room. When Nick was out of his sight, he met with his mother's upset look.

Gulping nervously, he let out an awkward chuckle, "What is it that you want to say, mom?"

In the next few minutes, Ryan's ears bleed with his mom's lecture and how she was disappointed in him for crushing his family's hearts for trapping AJ like that. She complained how it wasn't their family value to do something despicable like that.

"Mom, mom, mom! Stop it! I know what I've done but I can't simply undo it. Things happened! And we all could just live with it", Ryan stopped her, fed up by all those preaches fed to him.

"If anything happens, you're responsible for it!", she warned him, in which he just waved off.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I'm going up. I'm fu-freaking tired and I need to catch up some sleep. Bye!", he rolled his eyes before faking a yawn to set himself free from the lioness' nest. Thank god he just managed to dodge a bullet from using the F-bomb in front of her or he would be in another lecturing session.

He left the living room quickly with his baggage, leaving Mrs. Nemeth alone. She shook her head and a long disappointed sigh came out from her lips. Now that her two sons were under one roof, it would be challenging. But at the same time, now that they were here, it would only be appropriate for the third person in this conflict to be here.

Without wasting time, she sat on the chair with the nearest access to the telephone. Dialling up her number, she placed the phone in her ear, waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile in Tampa, curled up under the cover on her bed, AJ heard her phone vibrated against the night stand surface. She had been awaked hours ago but she wouldn't want to leave the room of her apartment. The apartment she used to share with him. Even the bed still smelled like him. She was still in the process of recovering from her heartbreak. Day by day, she could handle it, but the pain still hurt. Sighing sadly, she took her phone on the night stand and looked up at the numbers. It was the Nemeth's home number so it must be Nick's mom.

She felt guilty to keep ignoring her calls since a week ago. What could she do about it? She was embarrassed enough to think of them, what more if to hear her voice? If it was her choice to decide, she wouldn't be ready to face them yet. But knowing deep inside this was bounded to happen, she reluctantly answered her phone.

"Hello?", AJ softly greeted, wondering if Mrs. Nemeth was going to yell at her for a minute.

Her assumption was proved wrong when the woman on the other line spoke softly instead, "AJ, honey? How are you? You sound a bit sick", she asked worried after listening to her nasallic hoarse voice.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little flu, that's all", AJ lied when all of it was the outcome from crying too much. Silence filled in the air for a moment until AJ asked the question she had been dying to ask in the first place. "Everything's okay? How's Nick? He's getting better?"

"Yeah, he's getting better. Why didn't you come with him in Cleveland last week? Your dad and I missed you"

"I don't know if I could ever be there ever again", the younger woman bit on her lips into thin line to hold back her tears but the sound of her sniffing spoke the truth to the person on the line.

"Hey, hey, hey. No crying", Ryan and Nick's mom pleaded. "What happened between you and Nick shouldn't affect our relationship. You're still a daughter to me nonetheless. Why don't you spend the rest of the week here? You can tell me everything, you know that, right?"

AJ frantically shook her head, "I can't! I'm already embarrassed of myself. I'm afraid to face you and dad... and Nick too. I'm a stained despicable woman now. I-"

"AJ, we'll talk about this when we meet, okay? Now all you have to do is to promise me you'll be here tomorrow or I'll fetch you from your home"

"No, no! I don't want to trouble you. Enough with everything I've put you all through"

"It wasn't entirely your fault, sweetie. Ryan was also guilty in this event. We'll think of something. You and the boys can't continue to act like this with each other. Now, you're going to come, right?"

"What about Nick?", she asked, concerned if her arrival would affect Nick's recovery.

"Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him. We'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll ask your dad to fetch you from the airport, okay honey?", Mrs. Nemeth told her and by the tone of her voice, AJ could already imagine the motherly smile she put on while she spoke.

That made her calmed a bit and with a puff of her breath escaping her lips, she shut her eyes and nodded to herself.

"Yes, mom!"

* * *

**With these three being at the same place, things would be pretty awkward, right? lol. Another chapter tomorrow. And oh my God, love you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Let's see what you have to say for this chapter.**

_**wweanddegrassi & soccerbaby96**_** – We'll have to see if that happens in the future but also, thank you for reviewing ;)**

_**rko Stazy Orton, zigglee, AddictedToARy & BlackConverseLover**_** – Thank you for telling what you guys think about last chapter. We'll see things unravel in the upcoming chapters, okay? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

On the very next night, AJ had landed on Cleveland. Millions of thought ran through her mind on her way here, almost driven her insane just to think about meeting her ex and his family. She felt really guilty and embarrassed to confront them and not to mention, the man she slept with would also be there.

Getting out of the terminal and passed the security, she took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, convincing herself to calm down and just relax.

_You can do this, AJ! Deep breath. Okay, here we go!_

She looked around the busy airport to spot any familiar faces of the Nemeth and knowing that Nick and Ryan were already out of the list made her at least to be in ease. Brushing it off, she took a look again around and with a squint of her eyes, she saw a quite old man waving at her, giving her the warmest smile she had seen since she last saw him.

A genuine grin spread across her face as she giddily rushed towards Mr. Nemeth, who instantly caught her in a hug.

"How are you, my dear child?", he let go and took a look at her features. It has been months ago since he saw the woman he happily thought as his own daughter.

"Same old, dad!", she replied before her eyes scanned around him, "Where's mom?"

The old man frowned and gave her a knowing look, "She's at home. You know how she is, she's so worried to left those two alone at home after... all that! And so she decided to cook some dinner"

AJ's guilt took over again when she heard that, only to be noticed by the eldest Nemeth member.

"Hey, chin up, darlin'! You're home now, right?", he held her by the shoulder, giving a light squeeze on it.

"Yeah, I know. I miss you and mom and I can't wait to see her", she purposely left out Nick and... well, why in the hell would she miss Ryan in the first place?

"Let's go then", he hurried her forward and carried her bag before they both headed home.

With the night traffic, they only managed to get home after 45 minutes later. Luckily, the ride wasn't that silent with Mr. Nemeth kept talking about his newfound hobby with his friends and he also asked AJ about her life, but careful enough not to touch that very sensitive subject involving her and his two sons. He would leave that to the trio to solve for themselves.

Getting out of the car and walked to the front door of his own typical two-storey house in a neighbourhood, he unlocked the door with one hand while his other one helped to carry AJ's things. With her trailing him nervously from behind, he entered first, announcing the young woman's arrival.

"Honey? She's here!"

In less than a couple of seconds, out came Mrs. Nemeth running from the kitchen and after she wiped the palm of her hands on her apron, she excitedly pulled AJ in for a welcoming hug.

"Hi, mom! How are you doing?", AJ pulled away and studied the woman in front of her.

"Still smokin' as usual", she joked, making the young female to giggle lightly before she continued, "Let's talk later. My poor baby must be hungry, right? Come here, I cook your favourites"

"Aww, mom! Sorry for troubling you"

She waved her hand away, "Oh, don't mention it, sweetie. Honey?", she turned to her husband, "Just leave her things on the couch first and could you call Nick downstairs?"

Mr. Nemeth nodded and smiled at his wife before putting AJ's things down and started to climb about two or three steps of the staircase.

"NICK! Dinner's ready!"

AJ flinched at his name. She had no idea how was he doing since he left the hospital a week ago. And furthermore, she didn't even know whether Nick had any idea if she was here. Her thought came to a halt when Mrs. Nemeth impatiently dragged her to the dining table. She took a seat at her usual chair out of the five. She could already see almost all of the dishes were already put on the table.

The elderly couple took their seats next, with the husband sitting at the far end alone while his wife sat next to him at the other corner. It made her heart warmed to see them still enjoy each other companies even after more than 30 years already.

Next to arrive at the table was their son; the youngest one, bringing some soup onto the table and the sight of him made AJ uncomfortable but she didn't want to ruin everything because of her own uneasiness.

"Here's dad's favourite soup", he placed the pot down before he acted surprised upon seeing AJ right in front of his face. He knew she was coming but at least, he had to be as welcoming just like his parents. "And oh, AJ, it's nice to see you again", he bowed a bit and even had the heart to send a wink in her direction, which she chose to ignore.

Only one person left and after about half a minute, walked in the man AJ missed the most and she was yearning to just run at him and hug him, kiss him and tell him how she missed and loved him but then, it wasn't her place to do that anymore.

When Nick walked in to the dining room, he swore he could die from shock, or even from bit remaining pain in his head. Right in front of him was his ex-girlfriend. He missed her. He had to admit he almost lost it and just go to her like nothing ever happened but who was he kidding? He saw everything that morning and because of that, he succeeded in holding back his true feelings.

Meanwhile, Ryan, who was eyeing the thick tension between those two as if they were in their own world, decided to burst their bubbles. So instead of sitting at his usual place, he took his brother's spot instead, claiming the nearest access to AJ; beside her. He dared to look up at his brother and curved up an evil smirk on his lips.

_Sorry, bro... Not! It's not like you're going to even sit beside her, aren't you?_

Holding back an enraged expression, Nick glared at Ryan as he took a seat at the only remaining chair around the table, which was opposite his ex-girlfriend.

"Let's start diggin' in, shall we?", Mrs. Nemeth suddenly spoke whilst shooting a look at her husband, trying to enlighten the mood that night.

He seemed to catch up with her so he started to pick the bowl with mashed potatoes and slowly pouring spoonfuls of them in everyone's plates, except a little bit harsh when he came to Ryan's. "Yeah, we should!"

They started to have their dinner but it didn't stop the tension from before. Nick was eyeing on AJ who uninterestedly eating her food and she knew he was looking so she just looked down on her food, afraid to meet his gaze.

And just like his previous act, Ryan glanced back and forth from his brother to the woman beside her, sickened by the view.

_Oh come on, you two! Still couldn't get over each other? What are you? Romeo and Juliet of the 21st century? Just you wait, Nick! I'm about to hurt your already hurting heart!_

Restraining himself from smiling due to his coming thought, Ryan took his napkin in his hand and leaned to AJ's side.

"Umm, AJ?", he tried to get her attention.

AJ's brows furrowed in confusion when she heard Ryan getting so close. Swiftly looking at everyone else before turning to Ryan, she tried to be civil towards him.

"Yes?"

Knowing that Nick was watching, Ryan chinned AJ up, "There's something there" before he wiped the side of her mouth with his napkin lovingly as he looked caring towards her, "There you go. All cute and pretty"

After he was done, he looked back at his brother. His little plan worked. Nick's face was red with anger and jealousy. Pushing his button a lot further, this time he got more closer than he should to AJ's side of her face and tucked her flowing hairs that was covering part of her face behind her ear before caressing her cheek adoringly. Only God knew how irritated AJ was for that treatment to come from him. He even did it in front of his parents. If Mr. and Mrs. Nemeth weren't with them right now, she was sure Nick would already have beaten him by now.

Having enough of his little brother's acts, Nick slammed his fork and knife on the table before pushing his chair backwards to stand up, leaving his unfinished food in the plate.

While Nick was stomping his way angrily upstairs, Mrs. Nemeth shook her head in disdain to her other son before she also left, to follow Nick.

"Nick! Nick!", she called him up as she climbed up the stairs.

_That poor boy! He hasn't fully recovered from his injury and Ryan did this to him!_

To see it before his own eyes, Ryan breathed out a satisfied chuckle as he continued his meal, stuffing his favourite food in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at AJ, who now seemed to lose her appetite after what happened. He stuffed another spoonful of food in his mouth before glancing at his father, who shook his head and had this disappointed look mixed with a threatening expression. Intimidated by the old man's look, Ryan gulped and only looked at his food solely for the rest of the dinner time.

* * *

**Oh Ryan! Haha! But poor Nick and AJ though. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And thanks for reviewing the previous chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came early for AJ and she wasn't even bothered about it. She barely slept last night; two hours at most. Other than that, she only tossed and turned around the foreign bed in the guest bedroom. Yes, she slept there for the first time last night. Ever since she dated Nick, anytime she was spending nights and holidays at the Nemeth, she would room with her former boyfriend but last night when she was about to enter Nick's room, she saw her things she left for reserve outside his door.

With a depressed broken heart, she carried all of her things, only to be helped by Mrs. Nemeth, who offered her the guest room. She said she knew Nick would do something like that even if he was told not to, so she cleaned the empty room earlier in the morning just for the young woman to sleep in.

And so AJ ended up in the room until now, where she just had tons of thoughts running her mind. She thought about Nick. She thought about Ryan. She thought of everyone else. What happened more than a week ago must already heading to consequences. Variety of options flashed in her head but the one that stood to her the most was what if she got pregnant? If she did, it has to be Ryan's since Nick always used protection; still unready to start a family because of his challenging career as a WWE Superstar.

As for her, she always took her pills but she had no idea what made her to be disturbed that she even forgot just to take even a pill on that very day to avoid this thing, Maybe this was just fate written for her or she was chose to be the player in this reality game.

If that happened, for sure she would blame herself first before anyone else. She could back out and notice the weird feelings on that night but instead she just went with it, screwing her whole life in the process. She let herself down to allow herself to sleep with Ryan that night and most of all, she let Nick down.

Now, all those dreams and hopes he always told her once they start their own family and got married would only remain as nothing but just hopes and dreams. She would never have the chance to fulfil his dream to make her as his wife for life and as the mother of his children. She would never have the chance to wake up every morning with his face greeting her with love. She would never feel his touches, kisses and affections ever again.

_You blew it, AJ! You blew everything off. Now, look at yourself! Nothing but a dirty two timing little slut in his eyes. _

She was about to cry but then Ryan ran through her mind. Why did he do this to Nick and her? Even if he did this to piss his brother off, to give him a little taste of what he felt, he could think of thousands of other alternatives to do it, but why did he choose to fuck her like that? Couldn't he think what she could get from all this? She couldn't believe she used to trust him as a close friend many years ago. The only good thing he ever did was introducing her to Nick; the man she thought she couldn't live without and now Ryan was also the main factor that her relationship was over.

_How could you, Ryan? Why did you do this to me? To Nick? He's your brother; your own flesh and blood. I can't believe you stooped this low and the thought of you possibly being a father to my baby irate me, you know that?_

Thanks to him, she had to sacrifice her own feelings and let go of Nick to protect his pride and feelings. Nick hated her now and even if he actually did not, it wouldn't make a difference at all. She couldn't be together with him anymore. He trusted her with all of him and what did she do? She ruined it and be the ultimate disappointment for him. She couldn't get back together with Nick. No! She made him to suffer for too much already. He was heartbroken and crushed because of her. Because of her, he was also just a permanent injury away from being unable to compete and do what he loved anymore. It was all on her.

She couldn't control it again. She swore tears were starting to become her bestfriend, now that they flowed down her face like a habit she couldn't get rid of. Frustrated with everything that was going on, she crumpled the bed comforter roughly before grabbing one of the pillows and slammed it with aggression until she threw it right out of her hands to the wall.

However, the coming several knocks on the door made her to stop what she was currently doing. Alarmed with it, she hastily wiped her tears from her face and beneath her eyes. She then turned to wipe her nose and sniffed deeply. Once she was certain that she was okay to go, she rushed to the door and opened it, only to be surprised when one of the men she thought about just now was right in front if her, sporting a guilty look on his face.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Who's that? Nick? Ryan? Make your own guess. You guys will eventually find out tomorrow. Please review this chapter. Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick stood at her door, waiting for an answer about his question. Although it wasn't good for his health, he spent all the night not sleeping and thinking about AJ instead. This past week, he felt incomplete without her. He tried to forget her and be upset at her but because of their time together for almost three years made it seemed to be impossible. He regretted for breaking up with her and now, he needed to be with her again. She was his back bone and to not having her by his side in the past two weeks made him felt miserable.

Standing in front of her, he nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked away momentarily before he focused back at her.

AJ heaved out a long sigh while averting her gaze from him, making the floor as her target now. "About what? I don't think there's anything to talk between us anymore, don't you agree?", she stated coldly, throwing back what he said to her at the past Smackdown taping, the last time he talked to her, until today.

He breathed out a weak laugh and nodded, understanding that she still remembered his harsh treatment and words towards her before. "Please, I just need this chance. I wanna talk to you. Please, AJ?", he pleaded, his eyes showed his sincere intention.

"Okay! Speak!", she replied shortly, folding her arms on her chest and pursing her lips together.

"Not here. We'll walk to the park and talk. I've been locked in this house for a week already. I need a fresh environment. You'll go with me, right?"

"Can't we just do it here?", she asked questioningly.

He spoke in whispered tone, "Mom and dad are here. Ryan... I don't give a damn about his where being. It's just better if we did this in a place where I don't feel all stressed up, okay?"

"Alright, but you go first. I want to take a quick shower. Then, I'll head there and see you"

"Thank you, AJ. It means a lot to me", his lips curved up a grateful smile to her before he walked down the stairs, but AJ simply replied it with a nod before shutting back her door to collect her towel and clothes to wear in the bathroom.

Taking a really quick shower, she came out of the bathroom and headed straight to her new room, brushing her hairs, fixing her shirt and pants before taking her small bag filled with her important belongings with her. She then proceeded to walked out of the house and hurriedly walking to the park Nick was talking about.

It was one of the places where they both had their memories together. During her stay in Cleveland, she would always take morning jog with him, casual walk dates in the afternoon and sometimes having picnics too. It was easy for them to just be like any other couple, as nobody in the park seemed to bother to know about their business, or other people's businesses. But knowing that all of these were not going to be on her to-do-list anymore, she cursed in frustration for it.

It didn't take her long before she saw Nick waving at her as he sat at one of the wooden bench around the park. She didn't want to waste her time so she rushed towards him and took a seat next to him, but far enough to provide some awkward space between them.

"I thought you changed your mind", he softly spoke and tried to reach for her hand but she was fast enough to move it away.

"Are you still mad at me? AJ, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I know I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't give you a chance to speak. I was selfish and I'm sorry for it", he finally apologised to her.

Keeping her eyes away from him, AJ disinterestedly spoke, "You don't have anything to worry about. I've forgiven you and I deserved it in the first place. I was plain stupid to fuck your own brother, thinking it was you all along. I deserved what you did"

She waited for Nick to say something but he was silenced. His expression was unreadable, making her to give up to even trying to read it.

She got up from the bench, her bag was hanging loosely on her left shoulder, "Is that all you want to say? If you're done, I would like to go right now", she said and turned to leave.

Nick stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist. He wasn't finished yet and she had to hear him out first, "Hey, please stay still. I still have something to say to you, more like asking though"

"What is it?", she groaned in frustration.

"Can you give us one more shot?"

AJ was stunned, looking at him like he was out of his mind to say something like that. He himself ended their relationships and even wrapped it with some hurtful words meant for her and now when she was ready and willing to let him go, he brought this up?

She laughed it off and shook her head in disbelief, "You must be not thinking straight right now. Your head still hurt. You have no idea what you're talking about"

His hands then travelled to her shoulders, squeezing them in assurance, "I know what I'm doing, AJ. It hurts both of us to suffer like this. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm willing to forget whatever happen and start back with you. Babe, I love you and I couldn't live without you. I regretted myself for letting you go. I want you back, AJ", he pleaded.

"I... I can't. Even if I want to I just can't. I broke your trust and I don't deserve a second chance", she denied his wish. She had to. She couldn't hurt him any longer.

"It's okay. What matters the most is that we'll get back together now", Nick smiled at cupped her face for a quick moment before he did something unthinkable out of the blue.

His hand scanned in the pockets of his jacket, searching for that little thing he bought not so long time ago; about a month ago. He took out a ring from his jacket and knelt down in front of her. Meanwhile, AJ looked around in panic, hoping that nobody would recognise them or even just to watch them, thinking a romantic moment was coming.

"No...", AJ whispered, her heart sank when he flashed her that ring; her ring.

He looked up at her and found her eyes, his hand that weren't holding the ring found it's way to her right hand.

"April Jeanette Mendez-", he stared at her intensely and licked his lips nervously.

She stopped whatever he had to say and begged him, "Please, Nick! Don't do this. It's already hard enough for me, don't make it even harder for me to handle all this"

"Then make it easier for the two of us. We'll make it through. What happened on that night would be just one of the obstacles that we have to pass", he convinced her, assuring that with a hopeful look.

She frustratingly ran her hand through her hairs, almost pulling some of them hard. She cocked her head to the side, her lower lip chewed in hesitation. She had been waiting for this to happen. But how was she going to say yes to him? Didn't it bother him that right now, he was kneeling and trying to ask the same woman that cheated on him with his own brother to marry him? Even if she said yes, what if suddenly a 'surprise' came in their way?

She raised her voice, "I told you I can't. What if I ended up being pregnant with Ryan's child?", she finally let out that one thought that bothered her the most.

Nick took some time thinking while looking away before he stared back at her, his words came out ever so quickly, "I'll pretend it to be like my own. We can raise the baby together. Nobody would know the truth except us and my family, that is if you ever get pregnant. If you're not, then there wouldn't be any problem, right?"

"You don't get it! That's the problem, Nick. You can pretend all you want but you can never change the fact. You don't deserve such a stained despicable woman like me. You deserve better. You'll be a great husband and father but it's not going to be with me and my children. It's better if I left you and your family for good", she muttered in disappointment before she pulled her hand away roughly, ready to leave for good this time.

"No! You can't do that to me. I'm willing to accept you back and put everything behind, you can't do this to me!", Nick got up and stopped her by grabbing her wrist a little too tightly, tight enough for AJ to whimper in pain.

"Ow, let me go! You're hurting me!", she shrieked, trying to break away from his grip but he was just so strong with determination.

His expression scared her as he roughly pulled her closer, grabbing her arms so they collided with his chest. "What about my feelings? I'm hurt too, more than you would know. Please, take me back, AJ. I love you, don't leave me", he said in almost furious tone in the beginning before it changed back to this pleading soft voice.

She shook her head sternly, "No! No means no, Nick!"

"Come on, let's get married today!", he suggested, his breathing quickened as he nodded several times to persuade her, "We've dreamed of this for so long, right?"

* * *

Ryan was taking out his two dogs for a walk in the nearby park and for them to finish their 'businesses' there too. He left the house quietly earlier, not wanting to tell everyone. What was the point? It wasn't like he was going to leave that house anytime soon. He was now unemployed and had to get help from his parents for a place to stay.

He shook his head and looked down to his hands, where two leashes tightly wrapped around his knuckles, just to make sure his dogs wouldn't escape from any foreign interest at the park. He expected it would be a boring pointless walk that was until he spotted two familiar figures in front of him from far. He took another good look at them and instantly laughed to himself seeing those two sitting away like strangers. They looked like that 1920s movies as the shy strangers with the man making the move on the woman until she was impressed enough to be his lover, but the difference now was that they wouldn't be like that.

_I wonder, what kind of drama are about to be unfold between you two poor souls. Oh this should be interesting!_

Careful not to be spotted by Nick and AJ, he walked to the nearest tree and tied his dogs there temporary while he approached those two to get a closer look. He peeked at them and enjoyed the view, especially the desperate face Nick made on AJ. Then he saw AJ was about to leave but prevented by his brother.

_Oh, come on! Just let her go already! You guys were totally done. No chance to fix it by any means._

Just a moment later, Ryan saw Nick knelt down and pulled out a ring for AJ.

_No way! Shit! Are you crazy? Bro, you cannot be doing this. But wait! AJ didn't seem to be overwhelmed by it. Might as well wait for another little while._

Seeing that AJ wasn't interested and looked like she tried to get away from Nick made him satisfied with his work. But all in a sudden, his brother changed to this distressed man when he used some rough pulling with her.

_Hey, this is far too much. Just give up already. She won't take you back. I can't let you hurt her like that. She's mine, alright?_

He knew she was hurt by Nick's hold on her with that struggling and whimpering look on her face. Wasting no time, he ran towards them and in a reflex, he punched Nick in the face before he immediately regretted it, suddenly remembered about his brother's concussion.

Shocked with his sudden appearance and for what he did to Nick, AJ yelled at him, "Are you crazy? He just recovered from a concussion!"

"He won't die from that punch", he nonchalantly spoke before he looked at his brother, who just now stumbled backwards only to be sitting on the bench right after he punched him. He saw that his brother too started to form a black eye like him around two weeks ago, "Hey, look at us both. We're even now!", he almost snorted in disbelief, proud of himself.

His attention moved to AJ, who had an unimpressed look on her face and Ryan knew what he needed to do first. He took her hand in his and quickly ran away with her to escape from Nick. Well, not really, as he can't run yet to chase them.

"Thank you", AJ nevertheless spoke to him for taking her away from facing Nick any longer. If he didn't come, she would've probably gave in to him.

"Don't flatter yourself", he mumbled before he brought her to the tree where his dogs were, untied the leashes before he handed one of his dogs to AJ, in which she just took blindly.

"Let's bring them home first. Then we'll go!", Ryan ordered her while walking home, confusing her right afterwards.

"Go where?"

"Clinic!", he stated.

She asked with furrowed eyebrows, "For what?"

Sighing in annoyance that she still didn't get the point, he poked her stomach lightly with his pointing finger while his lips pursed to point at it, "That... that tummy of yours. I need to know if there's a little Ryan or not!"

"It's still early to know. Can we do that?"

"Technology these days, honey. Technology these days", he smirked at her, only to receive an eye rolls from her.

Even so, AJ agreed to go with him. She was dying to know too. "What's gonna happen if I'm pregnant?"

"We'll get married!", he casually stated, making her jaws opened in disbelief.

She cleared her throat and got a hold of herself before asking him again, "Well what if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then I'll make you and then we get married!"

* * *

**And so it was Nick but he was too late. And Ryan is determined to marry AJ, lol. Did he do this to irk his brother or actually for his own liking? Please review, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

AJ's eyes widen at Ryan's claim just now. She looked down to the concrete ground, a really troubled expression spread across her face, worried if he seriously meant what he said just now. Meanwhile, to see her acting like that, he smirked and let out a barely audible laugh. It was fun to make her like that. He missed teasing this woman who always over think about everything right in front of him.

He lowered his head down and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger, making her to face him, "What's the matter, honey bunny? Are you nervous, thinking of what we will do on the bed, just like that night?"

Looking at him all petrified, she backed her head away as far as she could, almost making a double chin to be developed under her chin.

Ryan, in return only burst out laughing right in front of her face, even his dogs were staring at their master as if they were wondering what the hell was happening with him. "Oh AJ, you're so funny with that kind of face!", he wiped his happy tears away from the corner of his eyes and stopped laughing before he continued, "Chick, chill! I'm just trying to be a responsible gentleman here. Now, shall we continue to walk home?"

AJ cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed that just by a little act, he made her panicking too much. "You like to see me getting a heart attack, don't you?", she squinted her eyes at him in dissatisfaction.

"Nah, I just want your heart to glow with my random act of kindness. I saved you from my brother. I mean, thank god I did, if I didn't come sooner, you would probably already said 'yes' to him!", he grinned cheekily as he made a beeline for her to walk first.

She shook her head at him before she walked first, with him trailing soon after. It only took them for another four minutes before they arrived in front of the Nemeth's house. They stopped right at where Ryan's dad's car was parked. Ryan then proceeded to take his dog that AJ helped to walk home, to take it with his other dog.

"Wait here! I'll send them to the backyard and then get the car key", he commanded and without even waiting for her to at least respond to him, Ryan left her outside.

While waiting for him to come back, she rested her back on the car, crossing her leg on top of the other one, her fingers nervously sliding up and down the strap of her bag. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it to calm her mind. Her morning didn't start off so well, making her to huff disappointedly.

All of a sudden, she felt someone's jaw rested on her shoulder. Quickly, her eyes opened and she turned to her left.

"Ready to go?", Ryan winked at her while his chin was still on her shoulder.

She flinched away from him in shock, her breathings quickened with no strong reason. She didn't even hear his footsteps or the shut of the door earlier. She chose to ignore him and sent a glare to his direction while she started to march to where the front passenger's side of the car was at.

Once AJ heard the lock clicked, she immediately got inside the car, sitting properly and wore the seatbelt before she folded her arms on her chest as a sign of protest. She glanced at Ryan, who was just entering the car, starting the engine coolly.

After he turned on the air-conditioner, he turned to her and a sly grin formed on his lips. "Come on, darling. Don't be moody, it's not good for our baby"

AJ narrowed her eyes at him, gritting her teeth together in irritation before she faked a smile, "Don't be so sure, Ryan. Who knows if I didn't end up being pregnant and only then you'll hung your head down in shame!"

"I'm positive that you are. My fatherly instinct is just so strong nowadays!"

"We'll see, 'papa'!", she said mockingly while widening her eyes at him.

"Will do, 'mama'!", he replied, bulging his eyes out at her before he turned to the steering wheel, ready to set off.

The ride was a really silent one, with exceptions of Ryan's disappointed sighs and hums accompanied by AJ's irritated huffs and sounds of her tongue clicked against her teeth in restlessness. In the clinic, he dragged her by the arm, forcing her to sit at one of the chairs in the waiting area while he went to the appointment desk by himself, where a female worker was behind it.

Since it was the first time AJ was going there, Ryan had no card to give the woman behind the glass and hole.

"You have your card with you?", she asked while propping up her glasses higher.

"No, it's our first time"

The woman gave him a look and instantly he pointed to where AJ was at and she nodded.

"Name?", she looked down at the paper so she could write the name.

"April!", Ryan answered confidently, only to make her to give him an annoyed look.

The female that looked like she was in her mid forties put one of her hand up in aggravation, "Last name?"

"Oh!", Ryan nodded and chuckled lightly in embarrassment, "It's Nemeth. April Nemeth!"

After she finished writing with her pen, she gave him a paper with numbers of turn and the doctor's room on it. "Wait till your number popped up on the screen", she stated without even looking at him.

"Alright, thanks", he said with a big smile but once he turned around, he made a face at the woman.

_About to hit menopause, I see!_

He then approached AJ, taking a seat next to her before he handed her the small paper.

"Now, we have to wait for awhile", he said before he looked at the screen hung at the ceiling.

_Wouldn't take that long anyway._

With nothing interesting to do, he suddenly remembered about the moment earlier, where he mentioned her name with his last name. He had to admit it sounded fitting for her to be a Nemeth. But if she was going to marry Nick when they were still together, wouldn't she be a Nemeth too?

He shook his head in disagreement. It wasn't the same. There's a big difference. She would be Mrs. Ryan shortly, not Mrs. Nick. Regardless of whether she was pregnant or not, he was still going to marry her right after this. If he didn't, he might miss the chance, once again. Enough of him letting his brother won her over three years ago. This time around, he wouldn't be foolish to let her go to someone else's arms.

Meanwhile, AJ was already getting restless that she couldn't even sit with a still position for more than 30 seconds. How could she be relaxed anyway? The time has arrived for her to know what her future was going to be in just any minutes now. If she was positive, then she would have to get married to Ryan.

She didn't understand his point of having to be together with the title 'married' being compulsory between them. Most couples raise their child and even children without ever getting married and they turned out fine. And these two weren't even a couple to begin with. Only two former friends at a wrong place and at a wrong time, though that should applied to her only. She didn't know what Ryan had in his mind but she knew he had his own agenda.

The sound indicating that another patient's turn was coming made both Ryan and AJ to wake up from their respective thoughts. Comparing the number on the paper and on the screen, the duo exchanged looks; Ryan with his calmness and AJ with her nervousness.

"Let's go!", he stood up and offered his hand to her.

With quite many people around, AJ couldn't be rude and rejected his offer. With a heavy heart, she took his hand as she got up from her seat. She seemed to notice that he comfortably squeezed her hand as if he was trying to give her courage but she decided to shrug it off as it was impossible for him to even care about her. But unbeknownst to her, despite that undisturbed look, deep down, he was just as nervous and scared as she was but he wouldn't show it. Never.

* * *

**Soon enough, Ryan wouldn't be able to cover up his hidden feelings for her, wouldn't he? So I've decided to skip the talk with the doctor, means I would just include the aftermath of their visit to the clinic but it won't be on the next chapter as I'll post a flashback chapter instead. So until then, please review this chapter. Reviews motivates me to update everyday. Thank you so much :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

_The WWE's developmental system, FCW has just completed their tapings for the night and to one of the workers, it was going to be the last time for her to work the show before she started to be in the main roster fully scheduled._

_AJ was in her favourite shirt and tight fitted jeans, almost ready to leave since earlier, she had spent the night receiving the congratulatory greets and talks from most of her co-workers and her mentors on FCW after her final match, except for some that thought she was undeserving, but it didn't bother her. It happened to all people all the time. _

_Finally being let alone, she took the time she had to stroll around the arena for one last time before she headed to the men's locker room, in search for her guy best friend, Ryan. All the time she spent soaking up the praises and congratulations, he wasn't there to celebrate it with her. Most of the guys already left so she supposed Ryan might be all alone in there._

_Whilst making her way to her destination, she looked over her phone in her hand, finally had the chance to reply the texts from someone she could say, would revolve around her world from the day they were official. It wasn't that long yet, just two days and fourteen hours to be exact._

* * *

_Ryan, who was sitting at the corner of the locker room waved all of his male friends and co-workers goodbye as they were leaving the room. He wanted to be alone in it anyway. He knew she was probably on her way to him right now and the thought of her was brightening him up. A small smile crooked on his lips and immediately he crouched down to his duffel bag on the floor, unzipping one of the pockets._

_Pulling out a small paper bag from the pocket, he unfolded the brown item and turned it upside down so that the object in it would fall on the palm of his hand. Shining magnificently under the light, the skull necklace he bought yesterday was staring back at him as he traced the design with his fingers._

_-AJ would love this necklace so much-_

_Tied around the necklace was a golden thin string, holding a small note securely. Ryan read the three words on the small paper anxiously. The cliché three words that never crossed path with him until he knew the young woman named AJ._

_He was happy that her struggles to prove herself worthy to be on the WWE TV shows had paid off. He knew how hard she worked just for this moment to come. She would finally be on the main roster, he wasn't sure if it was Raw or Smackdown but still, she finally had her chance to shine._

_He was contented with her achievement but at the same time egoistically feeling that it shouldn't happen this soon. He knew that they wouldn't spend time together as much as before but if she was happy, then he would too. He couldn't be selfish for her. He cared for her because he liked her. And he didn't even know how short it took for his feelings to turn into love, thus the three words written on the small note hung around the necklace._

_Keeping his feelings to himself from her for quite too long already, he thought this night would be the suitable moment for him to reveal his feelings and he could just hope she would feel the same way. It was nerve-wrecking just to imagine the moment she received this skull necklace from him and read the words 'I love you' attached to it. He could buy a better thing for her to show his feelings towards her but since she was a woman with a quite unique taste in accessories, he was keen with buying the necklace for her. He could save the whole 'buy anything she want in the whole world' for later. He would see how this turned out first._

_The soft knocks on the door made him panic. Shoving the necklace back in the bag as fast as he could, he gulped in nervousness before he yelled, "Come in!"_

_The door creaked open and there she entered, beamed with excitement as she saw the man she was searching for._

_Ryan got up from the chair, a blissful grin was plastered on his face and he opened his arms wide as they both approached each other. Claiming her in a congratulatory hug, he exclaimed happily, "Congratulations, AJ! You don't know how proud I am for you!"_

_AJ pulled away with a smile before giving him a questioning look, "Really? Then why weren't you out there earlier to celebrate with the others?"_

"_Well maybe that's because I've been thinking of a celebration just for the two of us!", he winked at her mischievously._

_She gasped in shock before punching him on the shoulder, "Eww! You pervert!"_

"_Ow! I was talking about going to the arcade and have late night snacks!", he faked an ache as he grabbed his shoulder where she just hit._

_-And maybe this would be our first official date together-_

_He then poked the side of her head as he squinted at her, "You and your dirty thought! What? Were you thinking of a bed and sex when I was talking about celebration?"_

_She swatted his hand away, "Ha! I knew you're going to say something like that. I just want to find a reason to hit you. How could you hide in here while I was literally squished by everyone earlier?"_

"_I just want to help looking out this one surprise I got for you"_

_Immediately, AJ's eyes lit up in thrill and to see her like that, Ryan bit his lower lip to hold back his awe for this woman._

"_Oh my gosh! What did you get me? Comic books? DVD games? Tell me, Ryan!"_

_But before Ryan could walk to his bag and gave him the gift, there was another series of knocks on the door. Someone opened the door, revealing that it was Nick, Ryan's older brother, who was already in the main roster, currently in a storyline with Vickie Guerrero._

_He smiled at those two before he entered with one hand on his back. Closing the door behind him, he walked towards AJ while a confused Ryan wondered what his brother was doing here when he wasn't scheduled to make an appearance earlier. He didn't have a chance to ask as Nick put his hand forwards, revealing a bouquet of red and yellow roses towards AJ while he congratulated her while calling her 'Babe!' and then Ryan saw her put her hand on her chest, feeling touched and what happened next made him stunned._

_She jumped into Nick's arms and they started to kiss that lingered for quite long. Witnessing that before his own eyes, Ryan felt multiple feelings rushed through him. He felt confused. He felt shocked. He felt like he was about to throw up. He felt like he didn't want to believe what he saw right now. But one thing for sure he felt like someone cut his chest open and then squeezed and ripped his heart out before it explode into pieces._

_The two pulled away with smiles as they stared and lost in each other's eyes. AJ quickly broke the contact and shook her head, forgetting about Ryan earlier._

"_Sorry, Ryan! What was your surprise again?"_

"_He got you a surprise?", Nick meddled in and AJ nodded before he turned to Ryan, "What you got for my baby, bro? Is it as surprising as the two of us together?"_

_Trying to hide his lips trembling in jealousy and heartbreak, he forced a smile, "Nah, not that it's like something over the top. And what the hell? You two were together and I don't even know about it?"_

_Nick and AJ exchanged looks before she gave him a nod so he would be the one talking, "Well, it's just been two days and nobody knew yet. You're lucky to be the first"_

_-Yup! I'm lucky enough to be the first and also, unfortunate enough to get hurt at the same time!-_

"_I thought of bringing AJ out to celebrate tonight but since you're here, you should join us too", Nick suggested, only to receive a repeated shake of the head by Ryan._

"_No! Come on, Nick! I don't want to be your cock blocker tonight. It's all about AJ today. You're the only one that should be with her"_

"_You sure, bro? If you're not coming with us, then I guess we'll leave now!" _

"_Yea, yeah! Sure, go ahead. Have fun", Ryan said before he went back to his bag and knelt in front of it, blocking the new couple's views._

_Devastated, he put his hand in the pocket containing the necklace and without looking, he roughly ripped off the small tag with his feelings for her written on it and left it in there while the necklace came out with his hand. Briefly closing his eyes, he stood back up and with shaky breath, he walked to AJ and gave it to her._

"_My congratulatory gift for you. That's the surprise", he finished before walking out of the locker room, not even acknowledging his brother._

_AJ tilted her head as she watched Ryan left, a bit confused. Then, her eyes set upon the skull necklace he just gave her. Her heart glowed when she saw it. She loved it and it was just her type. She wanted to thank Ryan and tell him it was insanely pretty but he was already gone. What she didn't know was that was the last time he would talk to her as her friend and give her something because soon, he would feign hatred towards her throughout the coming years ahead._

* * *

**And now we know why. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. Don't forget this one too :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – So after the flashback in the last chapter, we're going back to the present, a continuation from Chapter 12, where Ryan brought AJ to the clinic previously. Thank you for the reviews, guys. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

AJ couldn't stop from looking at the ring enclosed around her finger since they got home from the county court, getting Ryan's and her marriage license and also officially wedded by an officiant. Most of the people would have to wait for 60 days at most to do so but given that Ryan had a childhood friend he knew working as one, everything was as smooth as running down a slide.

Before that, back in the doctor's room earlier, the now newlywed couple sat close to each other while unknowingly locking arms ever so tight to wait for the awaited result. The doctor was smiling the whole time she revealed the outcome, revealing that she was carrying a child inside of her patient. AJ was there to process what happened before her; Ryan standing up from his seat being all giddy while thanking the doctor so much while she kept sitting, sporting an unsure smile on her face.

She didn't know how to react. She wanted to be happy because she would be a mother; something every woman would always want to and that there was a living soul would grow inside of her for the next nine months. But looking at Ryan beside her, she frowned upon it. The baby was hers but it was his too. It belonged to a man that tricked her that night. Now, she had to sacrifice everything and tried to be on the same page with him, for the sake of their still unborn child. Given that she used to be close knitted best friend with him, it wouldn't be a problem, right?

Right after she got the news that she was indeed pregnant after running a few tests at the clinic, Ryan impatiently brought her to the place they were married and now, it was official. She had Nemeth as her last name, just like how she dreamed all this while. But sadly, it wasn't to someone she hoped for. It was to his little brother instead.

Now, on their way home with Ryan's dad's car in the afternoon, she sat in silent, hugging herself close while her husband was happily beating the steering wheel along with the drumbeats of the song on the radio while humming it happily. Husband! That's the word she would have to get used to from now on.

Suddenly, he pulled the car right at the side of the furthest right lane, making her surprised for his sudden move. Out of nowhere, he then turned to her side, with one hand on the steering and the other on the head rest of her seat.

With an ever sly smirk, he stared at her hungrily, "Dear wife, shall we proceed with one of the first steps in our married life?"

Thinking differently, she made a horrified face and instantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not yet, silly!", he chuckled, ruffling her hairs on the top of her head. "We can't call each other by names all the time from now on, isn't it? It's nickname giving time!", he exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air playfully.

Part of her let out a relieved sigh and putting down her hands down to her laps in calmly manner while part of her then furrowed her brows in confusion.

_Why in the hell is he acting like the past Ryan? The Ryan that I knew so well?_

Clearing her throat and containing herself with a shake of her head, she asked, "What will you call me? What name shall I call you?"

Ryan put a finger on his chin, puckering his lips in a thinking pose, "Hmm... I like calling you honey bunny. Don't ask why! It just suits you and I just like it! As for me, don't you used to nickname my brother by name playing his on-screen name with a Pokemon character? I want you do the same thing for me", he demanded with a childish look on his face, further confusing AJ.

_Why are you acting weird all of a sudden, Ryan?_

Nevertheless, she jogged her memory down, recalling what he said. "Oh, you mean Zigglypuff? You do know that's just for the show, right? I didn't even call him like that off-screen!"

"But I want you too", he pouted, trying to look cute at the same time.

"Alright, alright! What name do you want?"

Looking away from her shyly, he mumbled, "I don't know, you tell me"

"Good God! Just tell me already!"

"How about Pi-... Pi-...", he seemed hesitating.

"Pi what?", she yelled in annoyance.

"Pierce-kachu?, he blinked cutely at her several times.

After she heard the crossing of his on-screen last name with Pikachu, she burst out into a fit of laughter, with audible snorts in between. "Oh my God... I'm sorry... Seriously?"

Ryan then changed his expression to a really serious one as he brought his face close enough that the tip of their noses touched, making her to gulp in anxiety thus stopping her from laughing anymore.

"Can you call me that?"

"Uhh...umm.. I... I... I'll try", she stammered for how close they were.

"Then let me hear you say it", he whispered against her face with a raspy voice, making the hairs on her neck stood up.

"Piercekachu?", she called but in a hesitant tone.

"You can do better than that"

"Piercekachu", she said it a bit more loud than before.

"Louder"

"Piercekachu", she improved a bit but that hesitant tone was still there.

"With a slow progress like this, it seems like I have to do something to you"

Her eyes widen in fear. She thought he was going to do her right in the car. He'd done it in the hotel room so it wasn't impossible for him to do it right here. She shut her eyes in fear and expected his hands roaming around her body hungrily but instead, his hands settled on both sides of her waist before he began tickling her.

"Oh, you won't call me with that name, huh? Looks like I'll have to do this until you get it correct!"

"Please, stop! That's my ticklish spot!"

"I know! So if you want me to stop, start saying it"

"Okay! Okay!"

For the next tenth of seconds, she shrieked the nickname he wanted to be called with repeatedly while trying to hold back her laugh and funny cries from his doing.

"Piercekachu! Piercekachu! Piercekachu!", she screeched the name, hoping he would stop. By this point, she couldn't even keep her eyes open from that treatment he gave her.

"Hey hey hey! Woman, wake up! AJ, wake up!", an irritated voice spoke loudly against her ears and finally feeling the tickling has stopped, she opened her eyes, squinting at where that voice came from.

"Huh?", she asked, dumbfounded.

"Wake up! What kind of dream did you have? Were you sneezing in your sleep or what?", Ryan looked at her, annoyed.

Dazed, AJ groaned and stretched out, her eyes wildly scanning around outside the car. Just moments ago she was tickled under the afternoon sky and now it was already dark at night?

"Why is it dark around here? Why did you stop the car here?", she muttered questions before she gasped, looking down her body and immediately, the protective arms of her covered her chest again, "Did you-"

"No!", he disgustedly shook his head. "With you drooling while you sleep just now, do you think I have the mood to fuck you? Can't you see we're home already?", he exasperatedly motioned of what was in front of the car; the Nemeth's house.

_Oh, so it was a dream! A very weird, embarrassing, ticklish dream! Thank god it's not real!_

"What exactly were you dreaming about? Saying 'chu-chu-chu' nonstop? Let me guess! Pokemon?", he wondered.

Lying, she nodded her head at him shyly but not meeting his gaze. She would be beyond humiliated if he knew that she had a dream with him in it. And not to mention, it was a really unusual dream. Then, a realisation struck her mind.

_Well, if I was dreaming earlier, could it be that clinic and court visit was a dream too?_

Hoping what she thought was true, she shut her eyes while bringing her right hand up in front of her face. Expecting that no ring was there, she opened her eyes, only to be disappointed. That cheap wedding ring was still there circling around her finger.

"Disappointed over it's a twenty dollar stainless steel ring with flowery design instead of a luxurious carved two carat diamond ring?", Ryan suddenly asked her with a sarcastic look on his face.

She stammered, worried if he got upset with her act, "No! No! I-"

"No worry, I'll write more books and if people buy them, I'll use the money to buy you a better looking one, if that's what you're thinking", he nonchalantly spoke but deep inside, he meant it.

She didn't respond to his words that crept inside her system. Instead, she briefly looked at the house in front of her, realising that once they got in, there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Are we going to tell them?", she asked him.

"Which one? Pregnancy or marriage?"

"Both?"

"Mom and dad have the right to know and... Nick would eventually know about it too. For now, let it just be a news to our family. Everyone would know in the end but as of now, not yet!"

"Why? You're afraid you can't make out with any girls once they know you're already a married man?", she teased.

"Nah! I just don't want people to sympathise me for being caught under your spell up to the point you made me convinced to marry you", he joked.

AJ showed him her ring, threatening to take it off, "I'm fine if you want to dissolve our marriage"

"I'm joking. I couldn't let you go that soon"

_Cause I want to keep you forever._

"You want to tell your family?", he changed the topic but she quickly shook her head weakly.

"I don't think it's necessary. They wouldn't care anyway"

He put his hands up in defeat, "Alright. We've been here for more than twenty minutes already. We should get out of the car now"

"Sure. Oh and by the way, I'm leaving all the talking to you!", she reminded him before she got out of the car.

"Ah! And here comes the controlling wife!", he shook his head and chuckled before he turned off the car's engine, following her to the house.

* * *

**The early part of this chapter was AJ's dream, not to confuse all the readers. Just have to take this one out of my system since I kinda like their interaction towards the end. Sorry if it came off as pointless. But don't worry, from the next chapter and onwards, the drama start to pick up and more characters are coming. A little preview on what's going to happen in the next chapter; the parents know, Nick also know and it all lead to the two brothers' confrontation, with AJ in between. Please review, thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping inside the house only to be greeted with the worried faces of his parents, Ryan let out a frustrated huff, already knowing that he was going to be in trouble. Glancing at the woman behind him, he saw her hanging her head down, as a sign she didn't want to be a part of what was coming.

_Seriously? What a cheap way to escape from talking to mom and dad!_

"Ryan! Where have you been since morning with my car?", Mr. Nemeth folded his arms and cocked his eyebrows sternly at his youngest son.

"I... I went out with AJ", he answered and once again, he looked at her, only this time she looked back up at him with an intimidated look in her eyes.

"Is that true, sweetie?", Mrs. Nemeth meddled in, tilting her head to get a view on the young woman, whose figure was blocked by her son's slightly bigger body.

AJ stepped away from Ryan and walked towards his mother. She slowly nodded, "Yeah. I was with him all day"

"You've made us worried a lot with your doing, Ryan! What were you thinking? Snuck out with my key and bringing AJ along with you? Where did you bring her to? Do you had any idea how worry Nick and your mom were about AJ? Not to mention Nick told me his black eye was from you earlier", his father raised his tone, his finger pointing towards his son in anger.

Rolling his eyes, he walked past him and slouched down on the couch. throwing his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you. But dad, mom, I'm just going to say this once so don't give me that 'you what?' antique towards me"

Mrs. Nemeth took an interest on what his son had to say so immediately, she walked to Ryan and left AJ standing at the side of the wall near the foot of the stairs before taking a seat next to him, grabbing his hand in hers.

"What is it, Ryan? Tell me right now!"

Letting out a huff to gain some composure, he looked at both of his parents alternately as he revealed, "I saw AJ while walking the dogs in the park and your beloved son was forcing her to run off to get married or something so I saved her from him and then we went back here to get the car before we went to the clinic and county court and now, AJ and I... We're married!"

Waiting for some responds, he was only given a wide eyed confused expressions from both of them, though his father had this threatening look too, making him to gulp in fear.

Mr. Nemeth and his wife were trying to find a glimpse of joking look on their son's face, just in case if he was trying to pull a prank on them but it wasn't there. Though Ryan had this laid back expression instead of a really serious one, they knew he was telling the truth.

The old man watched his wife trying to collect her breath from gasping before she covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Instantly, he grabbed the collar of his son's shirt, about to blow up with the young man's action.

"What were you thinking doing things hastily without telling us? Do you realised what have you done? You married a girl in a sudden and not just any girl but your own brother's girlfriend, dammit!"

"Well isn't that a good thing, dad? I slept with her and got her pregnant!", the elderly couple widen their eyes in shock for another bomb he dropped. "Yes! AJ's pregnant, with my child. You and mom wanted me to be responsible for my action and now that I did, you're mad at me?", he said, standing up for himself while he pushed his dad's hands away from touching him.

He looked at his mother, who silently cried on the couch, probably still trying to process her son's doings and disappointed to have a son like him. And then he turned to the corner where he thought he saw AJ just now but she was gone, might be already heading upstairs, unable to face his parents any longer.

"Tell me, mom, dad", he had eye contacts with them before he continued, "If AJ's my girlfriend in the first place and Nick did what I've done, would you guys get mad at him too?"

"Of course we will! Because it's wrong to trap an innocent girl like AJ until she got pregnant unwillingly. Not to mention she's just not any other girl. She's considered as a family too!"

"Liar! You won't get angry at Nick. You guys love him just too much; more than you guys could ever love me, as if I'm not your real son! This is just a small matter and you were enraged big time. What's the big deal? Okay, I got my own brother's ex girlfriend pregnant but at least I didn't tell her to get rid of it, right? At least I didn't run away from facing it. I'm responsible enough to marry her because I don't want my child to feel unwanted by his or her parents, just like how I felt for my own entire life!", he snapped.

As the bickering continued, AJ was climbing the stairs with a speed as slow as a snail, her ears listening clearly to the loud voices downstairs. She couldn't handle to see it with her own eyes. Somehow, she played a component in this and it made her to loath herself. Guiltily looking down while still on her way up as the voices started to decrease in tone, she was stopped when she spotted a pair of feet on the most top step.

As she brought her gaze higher, it turned out to be someone sitting on the stair, and their eyes met right away. A furious yet hurt looking Nick was staring back in her brown orbs, making her to swallow the sudden coming lump in her dry throat. Now that he was right in front of her, the voices in the living room didn't seem to fill in her ears anymore.

She tried to reach out for him, to tell him that she could explain this but his hand was faster, gripping on her wrist, his eyes wildly scanning on her finger.

Nick spotted the ring on her finger and he bit his lower lip hard before he laughed sourly. "So this is why you rejected me earlier in the morning? So that you could marry my brother afterwards? I'm impressed, AJ!"

"Nick"

"Shut up. I don't want you to call my name with that pitiful tone of yours. Just wow, AJ! Maybe what occurred that night took place at your own will, just so this can happen!"

AJ looked away from him, her lips forming a thin line and her eyes were fiery with dissatisfaction. How many times did she have to tell him that she didn't even know that it was Ryan that she slept with? If Nick didn't want to believe her, then she had no bother to try anymore. She was tired of everything that has happened to her.

Her thought was shaken off when she felt herself pulled up by the hand aggressively to be on the same level as Nick.

"Why didn't you say anything? What, did you feel guilty right now?", Nick spat.

"I'm tired, Nick. Let me go", AJ pleaded unenthusiastically.

Still holding her wrist, he brought it up to their faces and he pointed at the ring on her finger, "You see, this might mean you're married but it's not going to be a blissful one!", he finished with a breathy wicked laugh that caused her heart thumped fast in fear.

Her breathing was uneven just by looking at his expression. It scared her so much that she didn't even realised how in a flash, Ryan got in between them and broke off his brother's grip on her.

"Stay away from my wife, you son of a bitch!", he warned while pushing AJ to the side.

Nick in return laughed in disbelief before he turned to enraged mode, slamming his own brother to the wall violently before he held him still by the neck with his forearm.

"You're the son of a bitch in here, not me. You took her away from me and you had the nerve to tell me to stay away from her? I don't have a brother like you. You don't even mean anything to me!", he spat before he muttered angrily, "I should've just killed you for good that morning because you're just going to cause a lot of troubles!"

It all happened so suddenly when they started to brawl against each other and AJ watched in worry and fear.

"Guys, stop fighting!", she yelled distressingly from a corner but no one listened to her.

Ryan tried to back away from Nick as he tried to push him away but when he succeeded, the worst happen. His older brother lost his footing, accidentally stepping on the verge of the highest flight of the stairs and what happened next was too fast to comprehend.

"NICK!", Ryan heard AJ screaming her ex-boyfriend's name in sheer terror.

Nick awkwardly fell down the stairs, his body thudded wildly against them and stopped only when he reached the floor downstairs but he didn't budge even a bit to get up nor did he groaned in pain. He was knocked out cold.

Ryan had watched it all from above, stunned and paled at the scene taking place right before his eyes. He was in a big amount of shock that he just let AJ ran down the stairs to Nick frantically. He still couldn't take a step forward, even when he saw his parents appeared from the living room, looking scared and panic when they saw their beloved son lying lifeless on the floor.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen now? And don't worry, I won't kill Nick in this story. He's still precious enough to use in the coming chapters, lol. Please, please, please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been four hours since Nick was stretchered into the operating room by the doctors and nurses, and for the Nemeths, it was an agonizing four hours. AJ literally had to calm Nick's nonstop crying mom while trying to get a hold of her already messed self, Mr. Nemeth slumped on the waiting chair rather looking stern but everyone knew he was bothered inside and Ryan, well, he just couldn't sit still.

His legs kept shaking uncontrollably when he sat and when he was standing up, he couldn't stop from pacing back and forth in distress. Only God knew how much he was petrified once he went down the stairs and knelt beside his brother. That feeling just couldn't go away, even when hours had passed.

AJ rubbed the back of Mrs. Nemeth comfortingly, and she was grateful she'd calmed down. At least for now. If she didn't think about the old woman and the others, she would've been crying too but she wouldn't. She needed to be strong enough to give the family support. She didn't want them to be more worried if they saw her cried along.

While her hands still doing all the comforting, her eyes were intensely following the back and forth pacing of her husband. He had been like that for a while now. Back at home earlier, she was there to see his panic screaming while trying his best to wake Nick up. She saw it all. As much as he tried to convince everyone that he hated this brother of his, AJ could see that actually, deep down, he truly cared for him. She could see it in his eyes. After all, they were siblings anyway. They were family.

"Anyone related to Nick Nemeth here?"

The voice of the male doctor caused everyone to stop whatever they were doing and immediately rushed to the doctor frantically, with Ryan leading first.

"How's my brother, doc? Is everything okay?", he looked at the doctor deeply, the pupils in his eyes wildly moving side to side as he did.

The doctor in his mid-forties cleared his throat while glancing to everyone else before he slightly brought his head down at the young man in front of him. He whispered something and whatever he told him made Ryan started to follow him to somewhere and left his family behind but not before giving his wife a mere nod, causing Mrs. Nemeth to be confused. She wanted to follow his youngest son but her now daughter-in-law stopped her by the arms.

"AJ, where are they going? I want to know too"

"Mom, let's just wait here till Ryan arrives. He'll tell us what the doctor said about Nick. Don't worry, okay?"

Mr. Nemeth chimed in, putting each of his hands on both women's shoulders, "AJ's right, darlin'. Let Ryan go in there. We wouldn't want to disturb the doctor"

"But I need to know. Nick's my son! Why can't the doctor just tell everything in front of us?", she started to break down in tears again.

"Honey", her husband collected her in his arms, rubbing her back in circles, "It's okay. Our boy's gonna be okay. He wouldn't want to see any of us cry, especially you"

"But I have a bad feeling about this. Why did the doctor have to drag Ryan to a corner? Why can't he just tell all of us here?"

"We'll know soon. Ryan will surely tell us but for now, you need to calm down, okay? For Nick's sake, please?"

"I just don't want anything happen to our son", she sobbed before burying her head in her husband's chest.

"Don't we all?", he sighed, rocking his wife to calm her down while their daughter-in-law only watched them in pity.

AJ couldn't help but to sympathise the elderly couple with what they've currently been through. She felt this tugging heavy feeling inside of her that was nothing but guilt. This was originally her fault. Nick wasn't one to be careless in whatever he was doing. In fact, he was one of the smoothest man people would ever know. But since that dark event happened, he seemed to lose himself.

_And I'm the one to be blamed._

Averting her gaze from her in-laws to the corner far away from her eyes, she saw her husband talking to the doctor and it looked serious. She just hoped that nothing too serious was going to happen to Nick. If he did, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Moments later, she saw the doctor gave a pat on the side of Ryan's arm before he walked away and a sombre looking Ryan started to make his way towards them.

"Ryan's coming here!"

Meanwhile, Ryan got a brief glimpse of his family as he made his way towards them before he looked down on the floor again. Letting out a weak sigh, he debated on whether or not he should tell them what happened right now or not.

He was certain that they would find out tomorrow and that he would get scolded for it but he didn't want to make his parents worry, at least for now. Besides, he always got scolded anyway so why should he pick the latter choice? Call him a rude son, but he still have that little sense of an obedient and caring son.

"What did the doctor said?", Mr. Nemeth stood out from the women and asked his youngest son.

"He's okay but they still need to check on him for the next 24 hours to see his progress. He'll tell us more tomorrow morning", Ryan answered weakly before quickly broke contact of the eyes with his dad.

To hear that, his mother breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, her hand cupped the lower half of her face in gratefulness. "Thank God! That's a good news", she said while wiping her leftover tears before hugging her husband.

"Yeah", Ryan nodded hesitantly before he stated, "Don't worry, mom. I'll stay here for the night just in case Nick's awake. You and dad can go home and rest. You guys must be exhausted for what happened"

Mrs. Nemeth turned to her son, trying to gain an assurance from him, "You're okay staying here by yourself?"

Before he could answer her, AJ spoke out of nowhere instead. "I'll stay here with Ryan"

Surprised with her sudden decision, it made Ryan to stare at her in confusion. His eyes met her momentarily, with hers showed him a glimpse of hurt and guilt. Instantly, he knew that she did it for Nick, not him.

"You sure?", Mr. Nemeth questioned her while narrowing his eyes towards his son sceptically.

She in return, simply nodded.

"Alright then", he waved the topic off and was prepared to leave.

His wife reminded the children, "Whatever happens, just call us immediately, okay?"

"Okay, mom", AJ smiled weakly, assuring them as she headed forward to gave them a farewell hug simultaneously.

Once she pulled away from them, her father-in-law put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Take care of yourself. We'll come here again tomorrow"

"Don't worry, dad. If Nick's awake, we'll make sure to give a call", she finished and satisfied with her answer, the old couple left, leaving Ryan and AJ at the hospital.

Ryan watched as the two figures disappeared behind the door before his gaze settled upon AJ, whose back was facing him. He didn't know if he wanted to tell her about Nick. Most part of him wouldn't want to, or else she might think to take this opportunity to go back with his brother.

He knew she was married to him now, means that she couldn't do anything since she was his but it wasn't impossible. And he didn't want it to happen. Of course, he didn't want his own brother to die but he wouldn't want to lose her again either. He needed to think of something. But now, the bits of his conversation he had with the doctor earlier played on his mind again.

"_Your brother... Aside from broken bones on his right leg and hips, he hit his head quite hard with the stairs. And it seems that he was still recovering from a concussion, am I right?"_

"_Yes, doctor! He's a wrestler. It happened since almost two weeks now because he missed his cue and got kicked in the head, hence the concussion. But what does this have to do with his current condition, doc?"_

"_The impact from his fall, with his previous concussion could cause him to be in a coma"_

"_For how long?"_

"_Several days at least, several years at most. But we've run some tests on him and he looked like he's going to be good in days to come, although it's a possibility that the trauma in his head could make him to be unable to remember certain things that happened previously"_

"_You mean he would lose his memory?"_

"_I said it's a possibility"_

"_Well let's say it does happen, how long would be the span of time that he couldn't remember?"_

"_We'll have to wait until he wakes up"_

* * *

**Scheming Ryan about to be on his work again, lol! By the way, I'm so so sorry for not updating for these past few days. I had a bad case of a flu but I think I'm okay now, just left with a light headache and a few sniffs here and there. I'll try to post another chapter later. Next chapter would have more Ryan/AJ staying for the night at the hospital. Please review, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was already two in the morning and both Ryan and AJ were allowed to enter Nick's individual ward just about half an hour ago. They were just so exhausted, more than his parents were, giving that they just had a long day and the tragedy that happened to Nick just made their minds to become more clustered than before.

It was easy for Ryan as once he entered the ward, his first destination was the long couch at the corner of the room and with a tired groan, he plopped himself down on it and lied on his stomach. He was going to sleep. AJ just sighed and shook her head at him before she walked to Nick and sat on the synthetic chair next to his bed.

His body was covered with the sheet from chest to toe but his hands were out of the covers, resting on each side of the bed. He was breathing with the oxygen mask and AJ couldn't help but to cringe at the sight. Sounds of his pulse on the screen and the radiator in the room when they entered was now accompanied by the sound of light sobs from her.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Suppressing it from home all the way to the hospital until her in-laws went home, she finally let out everything with her cries. Sniffing in the process, she carefully took Nick's hand in hers, brushing his skin with her thumb.

"Hey", she whispered weakly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "It must be hard for you to go through this, right? I'm sorry, Nick. I'm sorry. This is all my fault that you're like this"

She sniffed before continuing, "I love you, Nick but we need to let each other go. Maybe it wasn't fated for us to be together. I don't deserve you and you deserve better. You don't want to spend the rest of your life with a woman that carry your own brother's child. No man in his right mind would want to. Someday, you'll understand that I did this for everyone's best. For you, for me, for Ryan and for my child. Now all you need to do is to do me a favour and wake up, okay? You need to stop making me and your family worry. You can loath me and you can blame me for everything afterwards but I just need you to wake up. You can do that, right?", she said, choking up in between her own sentences while giving his hand a gentle squeeze in the end.

She kept silent afterwards and only let her tears doing the job of showing her feelings at that time; guilty, hurt, sad and broken. She stared at Nick continuously for a long time, praying inside that somehow, he could come around soon. Probably had sat on the uncomfortable chair for two hours straight, AJ felt her butt and back hurt. She hissed in the irritation and instantly, she knew that she needed to move to the more inviting comfy couch at the far end of the room.

With a gentle kiss on Nick's head after she stood up from her seat, AJ tiredly and sleepily making her way to the couch. Once she did, she realised that Ryan had taken all the spaces available. She bit her lower lip in frustration but with ever building determination and desperation to rest, she made up her mind and then pushed Ryan's legs higher a bit slowly and carefully not to wake him up, until it was just enough to give her a space to sit.

Breathing a sigh of relief and sniffing her watery nose, AJ finally got what she wanted; to sit on the couch and it never felt that good, especially with those exhaustion and all. Lowering herself a bit so she could lay the back of her head on the couch's rest, she wiped her face that were tears-stained then shut her eyes close since she needed to go back on the road tomorrow afternoon. Silently, she was hoping for the better for the upcoming days for her and the Nemeths before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ryan couldn't even sleep at his first attempt, all thanks to AJ's crying and her speaking voice. Well, that and his own feeling of guilt. He was the one who pushed Nick backwards. If he didn't, his brother surely wouldn't take that almost death-threatening fall. And he also felt bad to make AJ believed that it was entirely her fault this happened.

He heard it all. All the words and sobs coming out of her mouth while he was pretending to sleep were disturbing for him. He slightly regretted for causing this but he was too late. He never intended things to go worst like this. All he wanted was to hurt Nick but not as far as trying to take his live. What man would love to see his own brother died? He might hated him but he still cared for him. Nick was his brother and that was the fact. But then he also wanted AJ; the woman he had loved longer than his brother did. He got her now and he would tie her with him tightly, not letting her go to anyone ever again.

Trying to move past that disturbing feeling consuming him, he took a deep breath and let it out a barely audible huff. Turning his body so he could face the bed where his brother was situated, he briefly looked at Nick before he brought his eyes down to AJ, whose head looked like it could fall to the other side of the couch for slanting too much.

Shaking his head and sighing, he got up from his laying position, standing up and stood at her side. Cautiously, he slid one of his arms under her thighs and one under her neck before he lifted her up slowly enough to not make her stirred in her deep sleep. He settled her on where he lied down earlier, letting her to take the couch.

After he was done, he knelt in front of her, facing her in the process. He couldn't get a full view of her face being covered with her hairs so he brushed them to the back gently. Once he saw her face, he knew she was tired with that face clearly showing it. She was a pregnant woman after all. Curving a sympathetic smile up on his face, he caressed the side of her face softly.

_Stupid girl! Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't entirely your fault. It's mine too. Mostly mine._

* * *

**Please please review this chapter. Thank you very much. **


	18. Chapter 18

AJ moaned when she was about to be fully awake but she felt too lazy to open her eyes that she buried her head back in the pillow. It felt so good, warm and inviting that she could use a little bit more time to sleep. She sighed in awe, only to realise something.

_Wait! I slept on a couch last night and there's not even a single pillow over here._

Squinting one of her eyes open in uneasiness, she met with a chest instead of a pillow. Her eyes suddenly opened fully and travelled upward, right until she met a pair of eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widen in horror and immediately she tried to squirm away from him.

"Oh come on. It's still early", Ryan mumbled huskily while bringing her closer by the waist and wore a cheeky grin on his face, his eyes barely opened yet.

Obviously, she was dead asleep when he climbed on the couch with her, scooting closer and cuddled her into his chest all night, thanks to the couch being not so spacey. He chuckled to see her gasped, probably noticing that her hands were enclosed around his waist too.

She retracted them away real fast before pushing and kicking him off the couch, causing him to fell on the floor unaware.

"What did you do to me this time? Why did you sleep here with me? How in the hell I could lay down with you?", AJ asked in panic as she rose up to sit, her breathing quickened and her body suddenly felt hot just to think of any possibilities that he did something to her last night.

Ryan snorted at her while crawling back to the couch, this time sitting on it. He pouted, "I was cold. And you seemed to like it very much. I mean, just look at how you held me tight in your sleep so I figured I'd return the favour", his pout turned to a naughty grin as he finished his explanation.

AJ frowned and her lower lip stuck out in dissatisfaction. It wasn't that she knew what she was doing in her sleep. It just happened that he was there and unfortunately, her hands accidentally went around him, that's all. Glaring at him, she slapped the side of his arm hard.

"Pervert!", she muttered before she got up from the couch, reaching for her phone on the table to see what time it was.

It was only 7 in the morning, which meant she slept for about three hours just now, already good enough for her. Nick's parents said they'd be here in the morning so she predicted it was going to be around 8 or something. While waiting for them, she could kill some time by having breakfast. She was starving, given that she didn't even have the chance to eat anything yesterday.

Retrieving enough amount of dollars from her wallet before she tucked it in her pockets along with her phone, she started to make her way out of the ward.

Ryan, who realised AJ was just getting out of the door, quickly chased her from behind. He stopped right at the door before he spoke, "Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going to the cafeteria downstairs. I haven't ate anything yesterday, you know, thanks to you?", she answered in mockery while folding her arms to her chest, tapping her foot to the floor impatiently, waiting in case Ryan want to order something.

He patted his stomach, "Great, so am I. I'm gonna take my wallet then we can head down together"

When she saw him about to disappear behind the door, she tugged him by the arm out of reflex. "No, you can't!", she said in an almost dramatic way, only to be looked by Ryan with a smirk. His eyes then moved to where his arm was; linked with her hands.

Aware of her unconscious gesture, she broke her hold off before she explained further, "I mean, who's going to wait for Nick?"

"Ahh, he'll be fine! We won't take that long to eat at the cafe", he waved his hand up, motioning that there was nothing to worry about.

But AJ was determined with her decision. "I don't care. Someone needs to watch over him. You stay here, I'll get you what you want", she disagreed.

"But I wanna go too", Ryan stomped his feet on the ground as a sign of rebelling. He wanted to convince her until she let him to go with her.

With an irritated huff, she then faked a smile at him, "Alright. I'll stay, you'll buy the foods. Then we can just eat here, where we can see Nick from outside just in case he's starting to move or something"

Knowing that his plan wouldn't work, he put his hands up in defeat, "You know what? Fine, I'll stay here and wait"

"Okay, cool! What do you want?", she asked, only to have him to bring his head down on level with hers.

"I want you!", he whispered to her face cheesily.

She slapped his chest, getting annoyed, "Stop joking! What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever my lovely wife would get me. I won't complaint"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going now", she turned away with an eye rolls.

"Don't take too long or I'm gonna miss you", he teased her even if she wasn't facing him anymore.

She in return, threw her fist in the air without looking at him, as if she was threatening to punch him. And the only thing Ryan could do was to laugh silently at his wife.

* * *

"Oh I forgot to tell you. When mom and dad arrives, I'll go home to take my clothes and fly back to Tampa. I have to do signings before some live events this weekend", AJ stated while taking a bite of the second chicken and cheese sandwich she had.

She bought four of them and two large cups of coffee latte, dividing them equally for her and her husband. Now, she was already halfway from finishing her food.

"Are you scheduled for a match?", Ryan asked while chewing his food in his mouth.

"Well I think so but-"

He cut her off, freaking out in a sudden, "You can't do that. You're going to put my child's life in danger!"

"I know that! You didn't even give me the chance to finish my sentence", she rolled her eyes for his impatience. "What I'm saying is I'll try to talk to either Paul or Stephanie and tell them about Nick and about my pregnancy"

Ryan was almost embarrassed due to his sudden outburst but he snorted instead for what he was about to say. "Why not Vince?"

"You crazy? Hell will break loose if I talk to him face to face. You know what kind of boss he is. Besides that loudmouth can't keep a secret backstage"

"So what do you think Paul or Steph would do once they know?", he asked, fixing his eyes on her while he crumpled the paper bag where his sandwiches used to be.

"How would I know? I'm still here, am I?", she raised an eyebrow at him before she looked down and sighed, "Maybe I'll ask for time off until I gave birth but the least they could give me might be a lighter schedule on the road. But I hope I get the first choice though. They'll have to think of something to put me off the screen, like an injury or something"

"Who's going to send you to the airport then?"

"I'll just take a cab", she nonchalantly answered, making him to fake several unimpressed nods before his eyes landed on the corner of her luscious pouty lips.

_Right! Like I'm going to let you ride a cab!_

"I'm going to throw the paper bags away", she claimed now that they both were done eating as she stretched her hand out, asking for his bag.

He gave the crumpled piece of brown paper to her and in a sudden their hands touched. It made AJ flinched a bit and as she was about to take her hand away, Ryan squeezed it in his securely.

She looked at him confused and before she knew it, he was wiping something off the corner of her mouth with his thumb, making her froze for a second.

"You know... If you desperately want a sloppy kiss, you could just ask me. No need to pretend that you didn't realise there's a little stain of mayo on your mouth. Besides, what's a husband's for", Ryan made clear of what he saw earlier, taking this advantage to tease her yet again.

Frowning at him, she wiped her mouth by herself hastily, just in case if there was still any left before she roughly took his rubbish from his hand.

"I was starving! What do you expect?", she retorted then getting up from the bench and walked away to the trash can.

As she did, he was watching her back and he could see she shook her head in irritated manner all the way and he predicted she was muttering some words meant for him too.

* * *

Hours passed and now, AJ was on her way to the airport, just like how it was planned to be. When Mr. and Mrs. Nemeth arrived at the hospital earlier, she had told them that she needed to get back to Tampa before she could be on the road for the upcoming week. Understanding the commitment of her work, they let her go but not before telling her to be careful since she basically could be called a mother now.

Before she left, she bid them goodbye and made them to promise her that they would call if Nick woke up, no matter when. She knew they were the only hope for her as Ryan wouldn't bother to tell her if that happened. Only then she went to the Nemeth's home to pack her things to bring with her. Everything went as smooth as she planned, except for one.

She already stated that she would just ride a cab from the hospital to the airport but she failed on that part, thanks to her husband that could already be considered as clingy. Ryan insisted on giving her a ride and with no any other choice, she had to be stuck with him for the whole ride to her destination.

_At least he's not following you all the way to Tampa, AJ. Or worse, travel with you on the road for the whole week!_

"You can just drop me here", she pointed to the large entrance in front of the airport once they arrived.

"Okay!", he nodded and soon parked his car at the side.

AJ collected her belongings at the passenger's seats at the back, bringing it to the front. "I'll come here once everything is settled", she noted to him before she turned away to open the car door.

"Wait a minute!", Ryan stopped her, causing her to turn to face him again.

"Hmm?", she said obliviously.

"Goodbye kiss?", he asked, puckering his lips convincingly.

She made a bored face at him, "Are you serious?"

"Come on, AJ. A kiss won't hurt and we already did something beyond a kiss, weren't we?"

"Fine!", she leaned in but when her lips was about to touch his, she pushed the side of his jaw so he would face the steering wheel and she would kiss his cheek instead. Donning a satisfied grin, she asked him, "Happy?"

He looked at her, smirking for she managed to trick him. "A little but you got the wrong place. I want it here", he stated before he grabbed her face and planted a short kiss on her sweet lips but enough to make her eyes widen, off-guarded

Seeing her priceless expression, he grinned like a kid. "Okay, I'm happy now. You may get out of the car", he dismissed her mockingly.

Finally getting a hold of herself, she clicked her tongue in protest and raised her hand to threaten him but she thought it was useless to deal with such a childish man so she decided to just ignore him and got out of the car in a fuming silent.

When she was about to shut the car door, Ryan managed to shout playfully at her, "Bye bye, little wife! I'll see you soon!".

She didn't bother to acknowledge him but he had expected it, especially from her and after what he did. Oh how he had fun doing this; being a husband of her and continuously make fun of her anytime he could.

Suddenly, the flashing light on the screen of his phone in the small cabinet under the car radio made him to be distracted. He just realised he had left the phone on silent for the whole day yesterday. Taking the phone into his view, he saw around 20 missed calls and 50 texts unread and once he clicked and saw about 35 of the texts and 15 of the calls was from this one woman, he shook his head in a hateful disgust, obviously didn't like her act at all.

_It's been a year, Shaul! Just give up already!_

* * *

**So many teasing in one day, lol! And it's time to bring Shaul Marie Guerrero(FCW and NXT's Raquel Diaz) in this story, literally. She'll appear really soon, just not the next few chapters. Next chapter, skipping a few days so AJ could come back to tell Ryan whatever happened after her meeting with the bosses. What do you think happened? Tell me in the review, thank you :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Ryan lied down on his stomach on his bed, his eyes kept focussed on the screen of his laptop while he listened to the show he watched using his headphones. He was just on the WWE website, watching a specific video. How ironic it was for him; watching something from the same damn company that fired him in the first place.

But he did it anyway, considering it had something to do with his wife AJ. It was an exclusive video supposedly taped during Smackdown and only aired after it ended, thus why he was watching it on late Friday night. It was nothing surprising. In fact, it was recycled for the past few decades if a WWE performer needed time off or something.

The video depicted AJ laying on the floor, holding her knee in pain as if it was torn to pieces while her supposed on-screen foe, Celeste or known by the WWE Universe as Kaitlyn, smirking in satisfaction with a steel chair in her hand before she left the smaller diva alone, crying painfully.

Ryan clapped his hands in amazement right after the video ended, supposedly impressed with AJ's acting skills but mostly, because from now on, she would have all of her time for him. She would live here with him, waiting for their child to come to this world and they would live happily ever after.

_Okay, that sounds so fairytale-ish. Yikes._

He shook his head and cringed at his own thought. He turned to the screen back and closed the internet's window before he shut down his laptop, setting it aside with his headphones afterwards. That was when he heard footsteps sounding like a person was just climbing the stairs outside his room.

_It can't be mom. She's staying at the hospital tonight. Is it dad? Nah! He'd probably stay with mom too._

With his parents out of his wonder, Ryan was only left with one and once he realised it himself, he jumped off from his bed excitedly and headed towards the door.

_Calm down, Ryan. Don't be too excited or you're going to make yourself like a fool in front of her. Let's just be... less excited!_

With that, he opened the door and his eyes instantly went to the guest room's door, blocked by a petite figured woman who jumped at the sound of the doorknob turning,

AJ turned her head slightly just to see who did that and when she saw her husband at his door staring back at her with his mouth slightly agape, making her arched her eyebrows at him curiously.

_Why is he staring me like that? Is there something on my face? Or did those chocolates I ate leave their mark on my mouth? If there's indeed, he'll probably think that I want him to kiss me like the morning at the hospital. I don't want that to happen again. Right?_

Ryan held his breath when their eyes met. How long was it, like a week since the last time he saw his wife? He missed her and they way she looked at him innocently made him just want to run to her and claimed her in his yearning embrace but then, wouldn't it make him look desperately and hopelessly longing for her? If he did that it would be downright embarrassing but then, he has all the rights to do so, didn't he?

_Why is she staring at me like that? Did she seem to notice that I'm happy to see her? Shit! God, don't make her notice that._

"Hi!", he gulped before his shoulders slumped in ease, only one word escaped from his lips after his short debate with his inner self earlier.

Meanwhile, AJ looked at him questioningly before an unsure smile crept up her lips, "HI"

He cleared his throat, trying to possess a new expression; an 'I-wanna-know-how's-your-day-but-I'll-act-like-I-d on't-care' one. "So", he dragged the word before he continued with a monotonous voice, "How did things go?"

Once he finished, AJ blew out a huff disappointedly that made the front fringe of her hairs moved to the side of her head. Here she was, tired from the plane ride and travelling on the roads, expecting her husband could at least give her some time to take a rest but what did he do? Already shooting her a question. A question that had a long answer.

"Can't I tell you tomorrow? Is it really important for me to tell you now?"

"Of course. Anything that involves you involves me too. We're husband and wife, remember?", he arched a brow while lifting his hand in the air, showing his own ring in the process.

"I'll tell you...", she stated, almost making Ryan to grin in victory only to take it away when she continued her sentence fast enough to leave him dumbfounded, "...tomorrow morning. Right now, your dear wife needs her deserving beauty sleep, especially after her so called husband let her tell her issue to her bosses alone"

With that, she took her bag with her before entering the guest bedroom which by now, should already be hers. When she was about to shut the door close, she was shocked when Ryan managed to sneak inside her room thus closing the door himself.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, AJ stood stiffed and her eyes went wide but her head followed Ryan's movement, who was now making himself comfortable by sitting on the bed. She stayed like that for a few seconds when she finally got the control of herself, realising she needed to do something to get him out from the room.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room!", she demanded, opening the door wide for him while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

Ryan could see the uneasiness in AJ's face and it somehow made him to raise his brows at her suggestively, only to further bothered her. He stood up and approached her, then swiftly placing his hand on the doorknob, overlapping hers in the process before he pushed the door closed, again.

"Relax, April Jeanette", he breathed onto her face and she shuddered at it, didn't have a clue whether it was because of his whispery voice reaching her ears or how his hand was on hers warmly or how his pupils darkened as he stared intensely at her. She just had no idea.

"Why do you froze like a statue? Is it because of what I did, hmm?", Ryan reached out to caress her cheek with his free hand before he brought his face closer towards her, almost closing the gaps between them.

Unfortunately for him, she was fast enough to block him by putting her hand on his chest. Instantly, a not amused expression graced her face.

"You like doing this, don't you?"

He cocked his head, smirking at the same time, "Very! But I might go easy on you if you tell me what I want to know... right now!"

Hissing in annoyance and glaring at him venomously, she slipped her hand away from the knob angrily, "Ugh! Fine! But that's all you're going to get tonight!"

"Gee, thank you, little wife!", he said in sarcasm before he once again settled on the bed.

He looked up at her still standing so being the good husband, he patted the space next to him, gesturing her to sit there. With an eye roll, she obeyed him.

"So, did you meet the people you were searching for?"

"Yeah", she sighed out.

"Did you manage to tell them?"

"I told them about Nick first. His title was going to be vacated and they'll see how things went in the coming year, once he was cleared to make a comeback, if that's even possible", she explained.

AJ looked down to the foot of the bed, her mood suddenly changed to pure sadness when she mentioned about her ex-boyfriend. She just came back to Cleveland after a week and she heard no news about him while on the road.

"Speaking of Nick, how is he? Any progress?", she asked, hesitated knowing that Ryan wouldn't like her talking about his brother.

"Same old!", he rolled his eyes before he continued in lack of interest in his voice, "He's pretty much still brain dead and the doctor told to wait for a few days and see how he's doing"

"And it's mom and dad's turn tonight, right?"

"Maybe tomorrow too", he shrugged. Then, he realised she haven't told him about her issue yet. "What about you?"

She bit her lower lip briefly before she heaved a sigh, "Let's just say thank god Steph was there with Paul or I wouldn't get a bit consideration of having a time off until my maternity leave is up"

"So that means you won't have to travel with them until you give birth?", he asked, almost perking up at the good news.

"About that...", AJ looked at him with furrowed brows and her lips thinned to a line, as if she had another thing to say.

The small smile on Ryan's face disappeared when he saw her expression. He knew something must gone wrong somewhere.

"What else happened?"

She hesitantly spoke, her fingers fiddling against each other in nervousness, "I do get time off but they still need me to do something if I wanna get paid"

"And you agreed?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"You don't even discuss it with me?", he sounded disappointed.

"Well there's nothing wrong with it. They just want me to work three times a week at the training facility, well at least until my baby bump starts to show. Sara Amato might need a hand anyway. She could train the girls with wrestling skills while I can teach them talking skills to cut a promo. I think that's good enough that I don't have to do much. Besides, it's in Tampa; just twenty minutes ride from my apartment"

After her lengthy explanation, she didn't forget to add one last part, "By the way, I'm only staying here for a night. I'm going to visit Nick and your parents tomorrow before I'm going back to Tampa. I need to report to the centre on the day after tomorrow"

_Oh, so that's why she didn't have a luggage with her._

AJ noticed that Ryan had averted his gaze away from her by now and she had no slight clue how he would react to her revelation. She was thinking whether she was doing the right thing or not. She had no choice but to see her husband went silence, not even bothering to mutter a single word whether he accepted the fact that they would live separately or not, even if they were married.

She knew he probably had envisioned that she would spend the rest of her pregnancy stages in Cleveland, where at least his mother could watch over her just in case something happened to the pregnant woman. But now, she had to stay in Tampa alone for her commitment to her work. And it all came to one; her husband didn't look so accepting at that fact.

"Ryan?", AJ put one of her hands on his shoulder to get his attention and when he looked at her, she asked, "Are you upset?"

"No, absolutely not. Go to work and do whatever you want!", he shook his head and answered her sternly.

"You don't sound so pleased"

Ryan got up from the bed, turning his back on her, "Oh don't bother about me. You should go to sleep now. You're tired, right?"

He stood still in front of her as his mind started to run for a thought so he could make a decision for the things he had been thinking during his temporary silence earlier.

"You mad at me?", she asked again, this time the concerned look on her face was noticed by Ryan, making him trying to fight out a satisfied smile from appearing on his face.

_So it seemed you actually care about how I feel, huh? _

He slightly chuckled at her and ruffled her hairs, "I told you I'm not so relax, take some rest tonight but...", he paused, arching his brows while licking his lower lip before he continued, "Close your eyes first"

"For what?", her expression now changed to a confused one.

"Do it or I'll be upset for real!"

Fearing of what he said was going to come true, she did as he said but not before covering her mouth with her two hands tightly too for precaution. After she saw that naughty look on his face just a moment ago when he asked her, she had a feeling that he was going to do something to her.

Ryan tried to stifle a laugh whilst watching her behaviour. She probably knew that he was going to kiss her good night and she tried to block it by pulling a stunt like that. But too bad for her, he didn't always had to aim for her lips, no matter how bad he wanted them.

Lowering his head down to her sitting level, he smirked momentarily before he swiftly planted a kiss on her temple.

After he pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his own and his half formed grin.

"Next time, you might need to cover that too", he pointed to her forehead before he winked at her, leaving his wife embarrassed shortly afterwards.

* * *

About an hour into her sleep, AJ felt something ticklish on her nose, disturbing her heavenly slumber in the process. Half sleepily, she opened her eyes. A pair of quite large moth's wings greeted her, making the sleepy feeling washed away almost immediately as she panicked at the sight. There were many lists of small sized creatures that could freak her out, and moth was one of them.

Shutting her eyes tightly to collect some courage, she screamed extremely loud in fear and no doubt that her voce could even reach the house next door. Not more than a minute, her door hastily opened, revealing a clueless and panicked Ryan looking around her room.

"What? What's wrong?", he barged in and switched on the main lamp and immediately he saw a moth just flew away from AJ.

When the creature got off from her, AJ took this chance to kneel on her bed in rampage, pointing at wherever the moth was going furiously.

"There's a moth! A fucking huge giant moth! There, right there! Kill it, please kill it!", she pointed and became jumpy with panic emotion, the bed shaking with her movements.

The clueless man only nodded at her with a blurred expression before he searched for something that could kill the moth and the only thing he could do was crumpling a newspaper into a log shape. Then, with ease he swatted the moth, making the tiny thing to fell on the floor.

"All done. You can stop jumping on the bed in panic now", he told her.

She calmed down a bit and stopped jumping. Her shoulders fell down in ease but her eyes still on the subject, being cautious if the moth would 'attack' her again.

Ryan, who saw there's some still uncertainty in AJ's eyes, explained to her, "Don't you know moth is one of the most harmless creature in the world? Harmless, I repeat, yet you act like it's a man-eating shark"

AJ looked up at him with a glare, "Yeah right! Let's see how harmless it is when it's right on your freaking nose with the wings spread across your face..", she suddenly stopped whatever she was going to say when the corner of her eyes caught the little flap of the moth's wings, showing that it was still alive.

"Oh my God! It's still alive! Make sure it's really dead!", she instructed her husband again.

With an exasperated groan, Ryan bent down and slammed the newspaper repeatedly like a mad person on the moth until it was basically looking like a mess.

"Happy?", he asked breathless.

Satisfied and convinced, AJ finally let out a breath of relief, coming out of her bed. She muttered to herself, "I'm not sleeping here tonight!"

"You know my bed have a space for one fine young lady, especially you", Ryan disturbed, wiggling his eyebrows at her mischievously.

She gasped in disgust, "Eww! I'm staying in Nick's or the living room... anywhere but your room"

He frowned, shrugging at her, "Suit yourself. But don't bother crying for help if there are more moths creeping on you while you're sleeping alone and with no one to help. I might consider putting my deaf ears on this time around"

Ryan's words stuck in AJ's mind. Just to think what he said made the hairs on her neck stood up. There was no way in hell that she would want to be in another interface with a moth, or any kinds of similar creatures for a fact. Gulping and thinking hard, she finally had decided to stay in Ryan's room, although it wasn't what she wanted in the first place.

_It's not like he was going to do something to me, right? Well, if he did... his groin is available as a target for me to kick. But if not, that would be great._

"Just take my goddamn pillow and covers for me", she muttered in annoyance before she stormed out of her room, heading to Ryan's.

Meanwhile, Ryan shook his head and chuckled at her before he grabbed the things she wanted and soon walked out of AJ's room. He followed her but when she was about to open his room's door, a sudden realisation hit him; she was going to know what he was doing since she went to sleep earlier.

"Hey, hey, hey wait! Don't enter my bed-", he yelled, trying to stop her but it was too late. She was already opening the door when he finished his sentence, "-room".

She didn't manage to listen to his order and now, having an access to see why he had a sudden change of heart and didn't let her enter his room, she met an unexpected view so late at night. She was in a complete puzzlement to see what was in front of her; Ryan's suitcase on his bed, his closet almost emptied and most of his clothes stacked against each other in his luggage.

* * *

**The moth thing was inspired by AJ's tweet very long time ago, just had to include it in here, lol. Sorry for the week long absence. I just came back from a family vacation about two days ago and I instantly wrote this longest chapter of the story so far when I reached home. And... Uh oh! Ryan has some explaining to do. What do you think will happen? Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

AJ entered the room slowly while her head trying to process what was in front of her. Ryan's things was almost done being packed up and AJ couldn't help but to wonder whether this had to do with her.

_Is he upset with me for not asking him first about training the developmental divas? If he does, does he have to go far as getting out of the house? What will I have to say to mom and dad tomorrow if they ask me about him? Ugh! This is just too much!_

But instead of letting out her real emotions at that time, she chose not to be rushed. So with a calm yet questioning look, she turned to her husband.

"What's with all this?", she asked.

He in return, answered nervously and even letting out an awkward chuckle in between his words, "I... uhm.. I'm packing my things. Haha... as you can see"

"You're moving out?"

Ryan let out a huff and started anew, no longer trying to hide the obvious.

_Well this bound to happen anyway. No need to be ashamed to tell her that you want to follow her. She's your freaking wife, man!_

"Out of this house? Yep!"

"Where to?"

"Tampa? Duh!", Ryan waved his hands up and rolled his eyes in front of her so she would get the message.

"What do you mean by duh...", AJ squinted her eyes at him in confusion when she herself got what he meant. "Oh no! No no no!"

Immediately, a cheeky grin appeared on his face, replying his wife's disagreement with the antonym, "Oh yes! Yes yes yes!"

"You can't live with me in Tampa. My apartment doesn't have an extra room", she explained her hardest, in hopes that he would understand and changed his mind on moving in with her.

"But... you do have your own room, right?"

"Yes but no! Don't even think of sharing the room with me"

"But why?" , he pouted like a little boy before his expression changed into a mischievous one and even with a smirk that completed it all, "We're legally married yet I can't sleep with you? Come on, AJ... it's not like we haven't done it before!"

She had no idea why she turned red so suddenly to hear his statement. And above it all, she felt uncomfortable in the specific area between her thighs, making things more difficult for her.

_Huh! Relax, AJ! This is just hormones, nothing more than your pregnancy hormones. You don't want to sleep with him, what more to have sex with him!_

Before she knew it, Ryan was already in front of her face, wearing that stupid victorious grin he always wore whenever he felt like he caught her doing or thinking something.

"You want to do it again, don't you?"

AJ bulged her eyes at him and shaking her head repeatedly, denying her husband's claim.

"Oh come on, honey bunny. I can see it through your glossy lustful eyes. You want me so bad, I know it!", he said in a raspy voice while swiftly snaking his arm around her waist, locking her intact so she couldn't escape, making her to suck in a tensioned breath in the process. He wanted to see how she would handle this situation; whether she succeeded or he had the last laugh.

He expected her to slap him roughly or yelled at him with curse words but the unexpected happened. She turned him around and pushed him off to the bed before she shoved his luggage off his bed. Soon, she found herself straddling on him as the night carried them with the moment she would blame on her raging pregnancy hormones when the morning came.

* * *

On the next morning, AJ had visited Nick and his parents like how she planned. Although it was just a short visit but at least it put her heart at a little ease. Nick was still in coma but she didn't have to worry since her in-laws would take care of their eldest son really well until he would gain his consciousness one day; and AJ wanted that day to come as soon as possible so she wouldn't live in guilt for much longer.

Other than just visiting, she also told them about working and living at Tampa. Though served with opposed decision at first giving that she had no one to take care of her with her pregnancy and all but luckily, she had her knight in shining in armour in an unlikely form; The Nemeths' youngest son, Ryan or more accurately her own husband.

Receiving a pair of sceptical looks from his parents, Ryan nevertheless was given the green light to move in with AJ to Tampa and boy how he loved the look in her eyes when his parents didn't say no. She must had been thinking otherwise but today was just his day. She could have hers some other time.

Now, riding a cab to AJ's apartment after a flight from Cleveland, Ryan still couldn't get rid of his grin off his face and the pregnant AJ only got more irritated by the man sitting beside her.

"Stop smiling!", she glared, looking up at him with an annoyed look. Ever since she got pregnant, she could be easily pissed, especially by this supposed husband of hers.

"Okay, I'll just do a half smile", Ryan replied, forming a smirk on his face, much to AJ's dismay.

She in return smacked the side of his head, "Don't do that either"

"I can't help it, okay? Not after what we've done last night... or more like what you did to me last night", he wiggled his brows at her while saying those things a little too loudly.

Her eyes widen in embarrassment and quickly turned away to give the taxi driver a brief glance. The driver looked through the rear-view mirror and when his eyes met AJ's threatening one, he cleared his throat and looked away nervously for being caught eavesdropping.

Rolling her eyes at the nosy man controlling the wheels, AJ turned back to Ryan, this time threatening him.

"Keep your mouth shut about it or you're gonna get it"

"Get another moment like that? I'll be ready for it", he bobbed his head merrily and fist pumping alone.

She buried her head in her hands, mumbling in her palms, "It's out of my control. It shouldn't happen. I don't want it to happen!"

"But I do", he suddenly held her by the wrists, making her to face him in puzzlement.

"What?"

He looked at her in all seriousness, "I wanna do it again, for the rest of my life... though we're going to need a soundproof room or our kids will hear", only to tease her in the end.

Pouting, she pulled her hands away from his grasps roughly before looking away. "Who said about having another child? One's enough with you", she muttered coldly, though her heart currently thought otherwise.

_Stop glowing, stupid heart!_

"I highly doubt on that, little wife", he nudged her by the shoulder playfully.

Slickly, he put his arm around her shoulder before he rested the side of his head on hers, sighing in glee, "Ahh, I can't wait till our baby comes out to this world. We'll raise it together, then we'll give him or her little siblings. You're going to be a full time housewife and be a great mother and you'll teach me how to be at least a decent dad for our kids. I think I'm going to mess up most of the times which is why you're going to watch over our kids but I'll make it up by writing so many books and do stand-ups to give them and you anything you guys want, especially changing this ugly wedding ring of yours. Hah, I mean... what was I thinking?", he laughed at himself, pointing at the cheap ring on her finger that he once bought in hastiness.

AJ stared at the ring for a moment before she turned her head sideways, staring up at her husband in an unexplainable feelings. It made her felt touched to hear all those words coming from his mouth but then, this was Ryan she was talking about. Sure he was her best friend at one point but now, she didn't know if she could just trust what he said like how she did years ago; the time before he acted cold and pushed her away.

_He might said that just so he could get you in the bed, just like last night. Wait! That was me! Ugh! Why can't I get that out of my mind?_

Ryan proceeded to lift her chin up, carried on with his sentences, "Anyway... after that we'll buy our own house and right in there is where we both will grow old together, taking care of our grandkids that our kids sent to us since they're gonna be busy with works. You're going to be anxious with them running around the house, touching and disturbing things that you treasured and you'll get mad at them but I'm going to save the day... eventually, I think. It's going to be one hell of a ride, don't you think so?"

Luckily for AJ, that was it for Ryan. If he decided to talk again, he could unknowingly make her heart exploded into glowing pieces and she didn't want that to happen. Not too soon.

Locking eyes with each other longer than they should, Ryan tried to lean in closer to her when she caught the cab driver earlier was silently peeping on them through the rear-view mirror at any times he could. Backing her head away, she grabbed Ryan by the shoulder, lowering him to be in level with her.

"Must you say all of this here? In a cab, where the driver can clearly hear every single words?", she whispered through gritted teeth and at the same time trying to content her embarrassment; the complete opposite of what she was actually feeling inside.

* * *

**It's already Chapter 20 and we need some romance already, don't you guys think? By the way, I've decided that at the end of every chapter, I'll give a preview on what's going to happen in the next chapter in the form of 10 of either sayings or thoughts by the characters in no particular order. I won't tell who's saying this and who's thinking that though. I'll let you readers wonder until the next full chapter is posted. But before that, please please review, thank you so much. Here's the example thus what's going to happen in Chapter 21:**

"_**Ryan? Oh my God! It really is you"**_

_**What is he doing here? Didn't he have enough disturbing me at home? What will the girls have to say?**_

_**Why should I be jealous?**_

"_**I think they should build a huge wall here so this hall would be split into two. One part for the guys and one for you and the girls"**_

"_**I don't see how it's going to be convenient"**_

"_**Because I hate how the guys look at you while they're training. Maybe I should let them know that you're mine!"**_

"_**Don't you understand, Shaul? I never like you, okay? You're the one who's delusional enough to think that I have feelings for you! What, you're going to add me in your 'my boyfriends collection' then you'll stop creeping on me, huh?"**_

"_**I love you, Ryan!"**_

"_**I'm already-"**_

"_**Already what?"**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back with a new chapter! It's the longest one yet so bear with me and try to enjoy reading it. Thank you! :)**

* * *

AJ sat in front of her make-up table in her bedroom, had been awoke earlier than she always did. She had her shower early, wore her clothes early, get done early and there she sat, staring herself in the mirror for so long already.

Her eyes then shifted to the reflection in the corner of the mirror, watching her husband sound asleep on the bed with only a boxer on. It has been a week since he moved in with her and she didn't find herself uncomfortable to share the same bed as him anymore.

Sure it was petrifying at first but she knew she should have let him in sooner. He was her husband after all. But after the nightly and sometimes daily sex sessions, she couldn't help but to feel she was using him just because of his title to her. This raging hormones wasn't doing her any favour in terms of this kind of need and she felt embarrassed to even be with Ryan; because she had no idea if this was all the hormonal rage's work or it was because she had finally decided to give him a chance to prove that he was worth it.

Letting out a sigh and fluttered her eyes several times, she looked down to the smooth surface of the table, a medium sized black box containing her accessories greeted her. She opened it only to search for one thing that she hadn't seen for almost three years now. After all of the rummaging, she found it and lifted it up in front of her.

_It's just as pretty the night Ryan gave it to me, though, a little dusty._

Rubbing the locket before looking back at it again, she snorted silently at the skull necklace from the man who was sleeping just behind her. It felt nostalgic to touch it again. Her heart was actually itching to ask why did he give it to her in the first place at that night in the locker room. Sure he said it was a congratulatory gift but he didn't explain it further.

She didn't have the chance to know why as he suddenly became this friend who tried to avoid her and stay away from her afterwards. Even when she joined the Nemeths for some festivities, he would rather made himself busy with his cousins instead of at least talk to her, just like when they used to be close and the bestest of friends.

She had let the necklace stayed in her collection box for years and only now she dared to take it out, for she had a reason to wear it now. It was the only gift she thought her husband got for her in all sincerity and she decided to start wearing it to constantly remind her that she was someone's wife and also to at least take her back to the beautiful friendship she once shared with her husband. She could only hope that friendship could come back, even if they were married now. Though seemed to be impossible, at least he wasn't a jerk 24 hours a day anymore. He had his time but he knew where the line he shouldn't cross. Maybe it was a good sign for them after all.

Finally, she put on the necklace for the first time and it actually looked good on her, not to brag about it. She smiled alone whilst staring at her reflection in the mirror before the stirring of Ryan made her to hide her necklace under her shirt in a rush before she shut the box closed and set it aside.

"Morning", Ryan greeted her with the typical just awake hoarse voice while looking at her with just one eye opened.

"Morning!", she beamed before standing up with her bag, trying to leave as soon as possible or else she would find that him on the bed looked inviting.

Ryan rose up to sit on the bed, scratching the back of his head and yawned before his two eyes could be fully open. He saw her walking to the door and instantly he asked her, "You leaving already?"

"Um, yeah! I have to go early today. I heard that one of our former developmental divas has been signed back to a contract"

"Oh...", he nodded slowly before he yawned again. "You already had your breakfast?"

"Nothing looks good in the kitchen so I'll go grab one on my way to work"

"Make sure you do"

"Okay"

"Wait!"

"Huh?", she stopped her tracks, turning back to him.

"I was actually going to head the supermarket later. You want me to buy you something?"

"Hmm..." , she tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully before she fumbled through her wallet and took out a couple of crisp dollars to Ryan, "Can't think right now. Just buy me some snacks and sweets... Ooh, especially cookies and cream flavoured ice cream. I'm craving for those"

He refused the money in return, "No need for that", he claimed before he explained why, "Just so you know, I'm also going to the bank to get some cash from my online sells"

She put them back inside her wallet, nodding shyly at him. "Oh... okay! If there's nothing else then... bye!", she finished before she hastily left, not even giving chance to her husband to say, or even do something.

* * *

After buying things from the groceries stores around 10 in the morning, Ryan decided to have a nap until noon. Once he had his quite satisfying nap, he got out again; this time to drive to the training center, making a surprise appearance. And quite frankly, he didn't care what the others would say once he arrived. Besides, it was all because to pay his wife a visit though nobody knew about that.

Driving with his rental car to the training facility center, he arrived there shortly. Wasting no time, he got off the car empty handed before jog himself all the way inside but before he pushed the entrance the door opened, he realised something.

_Wait! If I get in there, what will AJ think? She must've thought that I miss her or something, and all that'll show that I'm a sucker for her._

He pulled his hand away from the door handle and used it to scratch the back of his neck in nervousness instead. When an idea struck his head, the previous feeling was gone completely, only to be replaced with a grin instead.

_But then, who cares? I could just use this chance to tease her or something!_

With a new determination, he pushed the door opened and immediately, all watchful eyes landed on him. He knew that but he chose to ignore it because the first thing he found was AJ, and she was looking back at him in pure shock.

_What is he doing here? Didn't he have enough disturbing me at home? What will the girls have to say?_

Before AJ could do anything, all the girls that were sitting in a circle in front of her were screaming happily and running at Ryan. She saw it all as they squeezed her husband tightly in a giant group hug, making him looking like a person drowning in the sea of piranhas, well not really. To see him grinning happily at the girls' antiques made AJ somehow to feel uncomfortable, almost as if her most treasured possession was tossed around a bunch of unwanted people.

_Why should I be jealous?_

Ryan finally felt relieved once all the women whom used to be his co-workers let him go and done asking him questions and all other typical things. He then walked to AJ's direction. When she gave him a readied look with her standing straight and clearing her throat, he chose to pass her by instead, almost making her looking like an idiot if anyone were ever noticed that.

He tried to hold back a snort when he chose to go to the guys instead, leaving her dumbfounded. He caught up with them with several short topics until they left him and went back with training. Ryan turned around to focus at his wife back, only to meet another woman grinning in front of him.

"Ryan! What are you doing here? Oh my god, I've missed you so much, dude!", Pamela Martinez or whom the whole NXT universe known as Bayley revealed, with a lit up and heart-warming expression.

Truth to be told, Pamela was the only girl close to Ryan when he was still under the company, well right after AJ was called up to the main roster. She was looked as the weirdo by the others due to her obsessions with dinosaurs, robots, pogo sticks and other things a normal girl won't get involved with. Because of Ryan's acceptance of her, at one point she even mistaken that he liked her, as she developed feelings for him.

Ryan of course blatantly rejected her, saying that he had someone he already like, which was clearly AJ but he chose to keep silent to everyone, including Pamela herself. Nevertheless, she moved on and stayed as friends with Ryan, well, that was his thought though. He assumed she no longer had a crush on him, or else things would be awkward between them.

Replying the genuine smile she gave him, Ryan put his hand on her shoulder, "The feeling's mutual, Pam! So how are you?"

"Oh, just the same. Nothing interesting", she shook her head and looked down, that was until she suddenly beamed out of nowhere in excitement, "But I've finally got to have a match on NXT again"

"That's great, Pam. Maybe the official could see what they're wasting all this time"

"Oh you", she playfully punched his chest, "Hey, did you know already?"

"Know what?", Ryan wavered his hands up obliviously.

Pamela pulled Ryan lower to her level before whispering the news she knew Ryan wouldn't take a liking of, "Shaul's coming back here. She's signed again"

"Why is it so easy for her to sign and resign again? Damn, wish I could do that", Ryan sighed in annoyance for the topic of their conversation.

"Nothing's impossible when your family are wrestling legends and your mother could put nice words to the higher ups"

"And not to mention, how a good ass kisser and cock sucker she is. Course she could her job back anytime she wants. I feel bad for Vickie; she had no idea what her daughter was doing all this time"

Pamela bit her lower lip and frowned, "I'm scared to meet her. You know Shaul; if she felt intimidated or just plainly hating on one of our colleagues, she'd make sure they lose their jobs. Just look in FCW. How many girls got fired because of her?"

"Just ignore her. You'll be fine, hopefully", he comforted her and gave her a smile to wrap it all, in which made her felt better as she looked at him with a longing look and it suddenly made Ryan uncomfortable.

Luckily for him, AJ appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. Looks like a fun conversation. Can I tag along?", she made herself visible, curving up a made up smile before alternately looking at Ryan and Pamela.

"We're just catching up about things", he answered his wife while he looked back at her with teasing smirk on his face.

AJ nodded and turned to the younger woman, waiting for her to speak.

Seemed to catch up with her gesture, Pamela turned her mouth into an O shape and awkwardly nod. "Umm... I better go to the girls and continue practicing", she pointed to where the other developmental divas were.

"Alright!", AJ nodded as she watched Pamela jogged to the girls, leaving her and Ryan alone.

Letting out a relieved sigh silently, she turned to her husband, the smirk previously graced his face was still there, making her to frown in confusion.

"Intimidated? Uncomfortable? Jealous?", he cocked his brow teasingly.

She faked a snort, "Oh please!". Then, she looked him up and down before she asked him, "What are you doing here anyway? You should stay at home"

"You're not my mother to order me like that. I was bored so I decided to surprise you here", he explained before he waved both of his hands up cheekily at her and said "Surprise!" a bit too loudly.

In a flash, AJ brought Ryan's hands back down as she looked to her left and right in case if someone caught him doing that. "What will the girls and the boys think? You're going to make them suspicious!"

"They won't suspect a thing. Everyone knows you're close to my family and I have to be in the context too. Relax, little wife, no one will know", he mimicked her by looking at his surroundings too.

Once he did, he caught a couple of the guys currently having a short break seemed to staring at his wife flirtatiously as they exchanged menacing expressions between each other, making Ryan frowned in disgust.

_Perverts! Why are you all looking at my wife like that? She's taken and in no way available for any of you guys!_

While eyeing the guys drooling over his wife, he spoke, "I think they should build a huge wall here so this hall would be split into two. One part for the guys and one for you and the girls"

Clueless over what her husband was saying, she shook her head, showing that she didn't get his act, "I don't see how it's going to be convenient"

With an irritated huff, he turned to her. "Because I hate how the guys look at you while they're training. Maybe I should let them know that you're mine!", he told her genuinely but too bad, she would take it as nothing but a joke.

"Please", she made a face and laughed before she cocked her eyebrows, challenging him, "Do it if you dare!"

"Okay! You think I can't do it?", he questioned her in a high voice as broaden his chest and made it to bump her purposely.

Sceptical of him and wanted to see if he would actually do it, she even made a beeline for him and with no choice he huffed at her before he walked to where some of the guys were sitting.

AJ just shook her head and laughed at Ryan when he approached his former colleagues. His back was facing her. At first, the guys laughed and shook hands with him but when they suddenly sported a serious face, it made AJ to be restless out of nowhere.

_Oh no! Did he really tell them that I'm his wife? Nah, I don't think so. He's a coward! But what if he did? I wasn't actually ready to be labelled a slut for marrying Nick's brother when I was supposed to be dating him, when I'm not even one. Ryan was the one who tricked me!_

Her thoughts brushed out of her mind when Ryan was on his way back to her direction. To not be obviously worried in front of him, she sported a questioning face to him as she folded her arms and squinted her eyes at him, "So tell me, Ryan. Do they know about us now?"

"No", he answered embarrassedly but before he could give AJ the chance to mock him, he explained further, "I mean now's not the right time. They will know but not that soon"

"Right! I believe you. They will know once the pigs grow wings and fly!", she batted her lashes mockingly at him and spoke with a singsong voice, not to mention a bit relieved that he didn't do it.

He frowned and glared at her before the corner of his eyes just spotted someone coming out of the ladies' room. "You know, I better leave right now. Don't want to disturb you at work", he made an excuse when the real reason was he didn't want to bump into the woman he just saw.

"You should've thought of that before you popped in here", she scoffed, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you later", he said but his eyes weren't on his wife when he did.

In a quick movement, Ryan focussed back on AJ and blocking her from anyone's view, he bid her good bye with a short tight hug and even managed to swiftly place a kiss on her head, winking at her afterwards.

"Bye", he mouthed before he rushed towards the exit.

* * *

Ryan was literally running to the parking lot to his car in a rush, hoping he would make it before the woman he hated noticed his presence just now. Unfortunately, his hope died immediately after he heard his name called repeatedly by voice.

"Ryan! Ryan!", the woman named Shaul Guerrero chased him from the moment she saw him rushing out of the building.

He stopped dead in his tracks and with his back still facing her, he sighed as his shoulders slumped in frustration, knowing that in just a moment, he would be forced to face this devil masked with a human's face.

Back in the days where they both were still under WWE, Shaul was just like Pamela, took a liking for him but unlike the latter, this Latina never knew how to give up on him. He knew he was attractive and make girls fell for him but he only saved himself for that one woman who was now rightfully his so he could never set his eyes on other women but AJ.

But after a year, though already granted a release, Shaul haven't quit bothering Ryan. If it was up to Ryan, he had always thought that she was crazy, even crazier than the character that his wife depicted on-screen. Why not? Shaul constantly chasing him, if not physically, using means of technology like texts and phones but Ryan kept turning on his deaf ears on her.

Besides, Shaul always had a reputation in real life being an attention seeking whore and it all happened before her own colleagues' eyes; bringing numerous men with her in every FCW events and after parties. She was a wild girl and sadly, no one told her mother about it, since they pitied the kind and loving elder woman enough not to crush her heart with her eldest daughter's known secret amongst the developmental workers.

And now, Ryan doubted she had changed and having no choice but to face her, he wished he wasn't right at where he was standing right now. He'd rather be everywhere; everywhere but near her. Letting a huff whilst rolling his eyes, he turned around and met that seductive and slutty grin of hers.

"Ryan? Oh my God! It really is you", she beamed while rushing towards him, jumping up at him for a hug but quickly being pushed away roughly.

"Don't!", Ryan held her hands back before mercilessly threw them out of his grips.

She pouted, putting on a sad puppy look and with a seductive high pitched voice, she whined, "But I missed you. Why didn't you return my call or reply my texts? You never did"

"What do I get if I did?", he scoffed.

"Why are you acting so cold to me? I love you and this is how you repay me?", she asked him with a serious look on her face but Ryan wouldn't fall for it, ever.

This woman in front of him was something. He always heard her saying that but it was useless. Many guys would have heard it from her themselves. He couldn't figure out why it seemed she couldn't get enough with men practically wrapped around her finger that she still chased him and still wouldn't give up on him? What more can he do to show that he wasn't interested in a cheap skank like her?

"Don't you understand, Shaul? I never like you, okay? You're the one who's delusional enough to think that I have feelings for you! What, you're going to add me in your 'my boyfriends collection' then you'll stop creeping on me, huh?"

"You don't compare to any of the guys, Ryan!", she indirectly admitted that she still had her own habit of having relationships with many guys at the same time. "You're the only man I could ever see spending my whole life with. Those guys I currently date? They're just a walk in the park. You're so much better than that!"

Ryan chuckled at her statement insultingly as he knew it would irk her, "So you still have those trailing puppies behind you? Glad to know"

Shaul's expression changed from looking desperate into a glare. She hissed in anger, "Don't even judge me"

He stepped forward, dared to glare back at her, "Why, Shaul? Why can't I? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Don't you pity your mother and sister? To know that you are just a cheap slut who'd do anything to get attentions from every guys you see? Aren't you disgusted with yourself? How many guys have you used to satisfy yourself, huh? I bet more than I could count with my fingers and you had the nerve to think that you want to spend your life with me? No thanks, I'll pass. I deserve better!", he finished with a smug look on his face.

When he thought it was enough to shush her away for the time being, he saw her smirking at him instead.

"It's because you can't move on, isn't it?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?", his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Ryan sweetie, you think I don't know you still have feelings for your brother's girlfriend AJ?"

"What nonsense is this?", he gulped and suddenly tried to hide the fact that he was getting panic.

She let out her signature laugh that she always used in her Raquel Diaz character, "Please! I knew it from the start, why you rejected me. With my great sense I've come to know about your little puppy love towards AJ. And you know what? You're wasting your time. She could never see you as a lover. You guys could never be together", she almost yelled out in rage before she took a deep breath and changed her angered face with a sick loving smile too fast, "You were made for me... only me!"

Seeing her smiling at him like that made him wanted to throw up right in her face. He even swore he was dead laughing dead inside for what he heard.

_Bitch, please! AJ is my wife now!_

Noticing that Ryan seemed to be far off based on the look on his face, Shaul raised her hand and placed it on the side of his cheek, cupping it to make him to face her.

"I love you, Ryan!", she spoke tenderly, looking deep in his eyes longingly.

Unfortunately for her, Ryan replied it with a threatening look in his eyes instead.

"For the last time, I warned you don't touch me!", he raised his voice at her through gritted teeth as he squeezed her wrist aggressively, making her to whimper in pain.

"But-", she stubbornly tried to convince him amidst the pain but cut by Ryan once he swatted her hand away.

"Don't you fucking understand what I said?", he yelled angrily at her, his patience was nowhere near to him especially when this woman was in front of him. "I'm already...", he realised he almost blurted out the one important fact that he hid and stopped mid-sentence immediately.

Shaul looked at him with confusion, her eyebrows furrowed together as she asked, "Already what?"

_Shit! What've you done? You almost tell her that you're already married, Ryan!_

"Tell me, Ryan!", she forced him, evident with the depressed tone she used at him.

"I already... made a vow not to be seen near a slut; especially you!", he spat out venomously, covering up his almost slip of the tongue before he walked to his car uneasily and drove out of the scene, leaving a furious Shaul Guerrero at the parking lot by herself.

Gritting her teeth together with her jaw tightened as she watched Ryan's car getting further away from her view, she realised it was no use to be angry at him now. She loved him too much to be upset at him. Out of nowhere, she laughed maniacally, folding her arms around her chest and cocked her brow.

_It's okay, Ryan. I'll let you do what you want for now. But soon, you won't have any choice but to be stuck with me for your whole life! You know why? Cause I will do anything it takes to make you mine! Anything; and it doesn't even matter whether you like it or not!_

* * *

**This chapter should be split into three but instead I compacted it to one since I don't want this story to exceed 40 chapters. I'll try to update more chapters this week as I want to focus on my other stories for next week (which haven't been updated since what, 4 or 5 months ago?). Please review this one if you could, it would means so much to me. Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

"_**What's the matter? Are you hiding something from me? Are you flirting with one of the boys at the developmental?"**_

"_**Hell no!"**_

"_**Then what's wrong?"**_

"_**It's Celeste! She's been bugging about how she missed me and how long had it been since we hang out together so... can I sleep over at her house tonight?"**_

"_**What happens if I say yes?"**_

"_**Thank you!"**_

"_**What if I say no?"**_

"_**Fuck you, douche! Just let me go. It's only for a night. No one else would be there except for Cel, her boyfriend Colby and his Shield mates"**_

_**Joe is off the market but Jon? I can't let my wife go alone and suddenly ended up with Celeste playing the matchmaker for them. Not under my watch!**_

"_**Okay, you can go... but I'm coming with you"**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Big thanks to wweanddegrassi for keeping up with my story. Your reviews made my day so thank you so much! This chapter is more towards a filler I think, I'll let you guys decide it!**

* * *

Stepping out of the kitchen with two tubs of ice creams and a plastic of junk foods, Ryan made his way to the living room of his wife's apartment, where she was at. She seemed to be engrossed in her phone, looking like she was texting someone. It was obvious with the silent snickers she let out once in awhile everytime the phone's ringtone made a sound.

Ryan tiptoed to the couch at where AJ was sitting and once he was right behind her, he crouched down, peeping at the phone screen of her phone.

"Who are you texting with?", he asked out of nowhere.

AJ jumped up a bit from the voice of her husband coming out of nowhere and her first reflex was to lower down her phone on her lap; with the screen faced down. She placed her hand on her chest, huffing as she eyed Ryan, who chuckled while putting down the foods on the table before he took a seat next to her.

"What's the matter? Are you hiding something from me? Are you flirting with one of the boys at the developmental?", he cocked his brows, with a hand trying to make it's way to creep on her phone.

"Hell no!", AJ replied, bulging her brown eyes at him as she quickly took her phone and lock it before she sandwiched it between her rear and the sofa.

Seeing that his wife wouldn't tell him what was it anytime soon, he shrugged and took out the cookies and cream flavoured ice cream, opening it first before he started to ask her again. Grabbing the metal spoon into his hand, he dug a spoonful before he directed it towards AJ.

"Now tell me who're you texting with? Is it too confidential that even I have no right to know?", he asked softly as she let him fed her.

"It's not that...", she answered with mouthful.

"Then what's wrong?"

Swallowing the rest of the sweet treat in her mouth, she sighed and pouted, "It's Cel! She's been bugging about how she missed me and how long had it been since we hang out together so... can I sleep over at her house tonight?", she looked up at him, straight into his eyes with a convincing pout, her shoulders tensed up.

Ryan rose a brow, looking at her while pursing his lips, "What happens if I say yes?"

"Thank you!", she sighed in relieve, relaxing her shoulders at the same time as she suddenly squeezed his free hand in glee.

"What if I say no?", he asked again, this time cocking his head to the side, only to get total 180 attitude from her when a hard pinch could be felt on his skin by her clawing fingers.

"Fuck you, douche! Just let me go. It's only for a night. No one else would be there except for Cel, her boyfriend Colby and his Shield mates"

Ryan pulled his hand away from AJ's grips and shook away the pain by repeatedly waving his hands up and down as he hissed silently.

_Joe is off the market but Jon? I can't let her go alone and suddenly ended up in a double date with that dude along with Celeste and Colby. Not under my watch!_

"Okay, you can go but... I'm coming with you"

* * *

Rubbing her hands in nervousness, AJ rang the doorbell to Celeste and Colby's house after standing outside for more than a minute already. She was previously contemplating whether it was a good idea to come here, now that she had a trailing puppy in a form of her clingy husband right behind her.

She thought he had no reason to follow her up to her best friend's house for a sleepover. It wasn't that she was using it as a chance to cheat on him by seeing other guy. Sure, the Shield guys was hot and all, but AJ knew where she stood; pregnant and someone's wife.

The door opened and a two-toned haired woman peeked through the door. When she saw who was at the door, the door swung fully opened as giddy screams from the women blared throughout the porch.

Celeste pulled her best friend in a tight hug as they both excitedly jumping up and down due to the fact that they haven't met for so long. Well, a month actually but it looked like they had been separated for a decade.

The girls pulled away and did their special handshake before Celeste noticed they weren't alone. There was a man standing awkwardly behind AJ.

She cocked her head to the side to get a better view. Squinting her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, "Ryan?"

He gestured a wave at her, giving her a half formed smile, "Hi there, Cel! How you doing?"

"Wow! This is a surprise!", she looked at him weird, "I mean... not to be rude but if my bestie over here was to bring a guy wouldn't it be your brother?"

"I don't mean to be rude either but if my brother's in comma shouldn't it be me who's going to take care of this troublesome short kid?", he ruffled the top of AJ's head while he grinned at Celeste.

Celeste suddenly remembered what happened to Nick. While recovering from a concussion, she was told that Nick slipped down the stairs and took a massive fall, hence the unconsciousness. Also, of course AJ would bring a company when the fact that she was written off the WWE for an injury, though it was uncertain what kind of injury has she suffered and now recovering from. Being injured was what Celeste or famously known as Kaitlyn on-screen and the others were told by their bosses, that AJ got it in a match, so she needed a year off for recovery.

"Reasonable reason accepted!", she nodded, impressed. Celeste then snorted loudly as she realised something before she made a beeline for her guests, "What a rude host I am. Come in! Make yourself at home... just don't treat all my things like yours"

And so the couple walked in before Celeste closed the door and locked it, immediately following the duo.

AJ and Ryan realised that the other supposed people were there as they were being looked at by two members of the Shield by the pool table, Colby and Jonathan; respectively known as Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose in the WWE.

Spontaneously, Ryan dropped the bag on the floor before he made his way to the guys, greeting them with man handshakes and hugs, though he wasn't that close to them. Once he was done, he took turn looking from the short haired and the two toned haired men, feeling weird that Joe or as the WWE called him Roman Reigns, wasn't anywhere to be seen at that moment.

"Where's Joe? Thought he's gonna be here too", he asked, looking around for any sign of the eldest Shield member.

Celeste went to her boyfriend, Colby's side when she answered Ryan, "He was but he decided to spend the weekend with his fiancée and daughter. When will he have the chance to do so when we're always busy travelling on the road?"

Now that AJ was standing right beside Ryan, he could practically hear her sighed in awe as she placed a hand on her chest, "Aww! How sweet of him. That's just too cute"

He turned to look at her, wondering if she liked that kind of man but then, his question was really useless and stupid. Of course married or engaged women would fall for that gesture. That awed face was still plastering his wife's face and somehow, it made him naughtily smirk inside.

_Joe's cute, sweetheart? Wait till we have our own kids! No one will be as cute as me... in your eyes, of course!_

"Big bulky man but such a sucker at heart. It's gonna be fun to tease him one we're back on the road", Colby chimed in as he snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist, as they both gave each other a mischievous knowing look.

The room went practically silent except for the chuckles shared between them before they turned serious. This time, it was Jon who spoke, his question directed towards the shorter woman.

"How're you recovering from your injury by the way?", he asked nonchalantly but a concerned look was visible on his face.

AJ gulped immediately after locking eyes with Jon, now trying not to be caught lying if she answered him of her 'injury'. But before she could answer him, she felt an arm linked around hers. She turned to a playfully protective Celeste making an annoyed look.

"Save the question during dinner, guys! Right now, we girls have a lot of catching ups to do. Let's go, AJ!", Celeste finished before she dragged AJ with her to her bedroom, obviously going to have their girl time.

As what the blonde and black haired woman had said, they only hung out with the guys when it was almost dinner time. It was that time when everyone knew where they would sleep that night; with AJ having a guest bedroom for herself, the home couple with their usual master bedroom while Ryan and Jon had to share the last guest bedroom together, leaving the only wife in the circle to be satisfied and her husband to fake his contentment , when the fact that he didn't like that order at all.

* * *

**I'm really sorry! I took really long just to finish a chapter because I lost inspiration to write this story at the moment. I don't know when I will continue this story. Perhaps after my school exam or maybe sooner, I'm not sure. But here's the preview that will surely be in the next chapter:**

"_**Are you crazy? You can't sleep in this room with me"**_

"_**He sleeps like a roaring engine!"**_

"_**I don't care! Get out of here now before anyone sees us!"**_

"_**Come on, little wife! This is not the way to treat your own husband"**_

"_**What are you doing here, Ryan?"**_

"_**Cel, we can explain!"**_

"_**But first, promise me, Cel. Swear on our friendship you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you... not even your boyfriend"**_

"_**You guys sound extremely scary. What is it?"**_

"_**I'm actually pregnant!"**_

"_**His child?"**_


End file.
